Noon Stage to Dodge
by Doc Reid
Summary: Kitty is severely injured during a failed stage robbery and Matt will not stop until he finds out who caused it. Story Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Lute Gage turned the small wooden chair around and swung his left leg over it as if it were a horse, "So what do you think of the plan?" He asked settling himself draping one arm over the back of the chair while drawing smoke from the stumpy cigar he held in his tar soiled fingers with the other. His teeth were the same colour as tar as he smiled like a Cheshire Cat at his own plan.

His younger brother Bo sat back and waited to hear what Chuck and Bert had to say about it - after all they were friends of Lute all through their prison stay. Bo thought Lute was crazy to try another robbery so soon, however, his voice of reason ran as dry as the creek on the family farm and Lute would have no discussions about it.

Chuck stood leaning next to the door frame near the only bedroom and Bert sat on an over turned bucket next to the empty hearth. It was Chuck that moved first as he pushed himself off the door frame with his shoulder, "Seems sound to me." His eyes scanned the room as he slowly walked to the centre of the room. "Just need to know if any of you plan to cut and run at the last minute. Didn't like being left behind in my last job."

Lute stood and faced Chuck, "Don't you think I otta be the one worried here? Remember I was the one that just about go my neck stretched over that old lady."

Chuck shrugged and returned to the door frame. Lute's eyes narrowed at the man he took under his arm while they were in prison. He then turned back to his brother and his friend Bert, "You ain't gonna run are ya?"

Despite his gut feelings Bo shook his head no. Lute's eyes then landed on Bert who also shook his head no. Lute smiled, "Good. Mighty glad of it too." His eyes cut back to Chuck, "We'll head out at first light." Chuck again just smiled and shrugged.

Lute suggested to his little band of thieves to turn in for the night. As each one found a corner and settled in under their horse blankets, Lute stood and scanned the room before blowing out the oil lamp. The room fell eerily silent and dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty Russell had just finished packing for the last leg of her trip from Wichita. Her annual trek allowed her to pick up a few new dresses and hats as well as do business with suppliers of whiskey, bourbon and beer. She was satisfied with everything and looking forward to seeing Matt and her friends and her own bed. There was always something about hotel beds that left her feeling just a little bit uncomfortable. She adjusted her new bonnet which matched her new green and black stain dress. She then adjusted the white lace trim before she left the room.

Kitty carried her favourite carpet bag down to the counter and placed it on the floor, "Hello Jerry," she said while removing her white gloves.

"Oh, hiya, Miss Kitty. Didja have a good night sleep?" Jerry smiled not only with his mouth but also with his eyes.

Kitty nodded as she didn't want to upset the old hotel clerk, "Yes, just like always," she told a white lie.

"Good. Good," Jerry smiled again and spun the large leather bound guest book around in the wooden counter and held out a white feather pen, "I just need your signature for sign-out."

Kitty gratefully took the quill pen and dabbed it into the inkwell before signing her name. "There you go! And here's the two dollars for the week." She handed the money over and placed the pen in it's holder.

"Oh, thank you! I wish half of my customers were as honest as you!" he said while he took the money and tucked it into his vest pocket. "I'll bring down your other bags down and drop them off at the stage office in a moment."

"Thank you Jerry. I'll see you next year." Kitty smiled and left the hotel. Slowly she walked along the boardwalk and entered the depot office to check on the stage coach. Noting the blackboard the time was as always, right on. Kitty chose a chair near the window so she could watch for the stage. It was this time of waiting that made her wish she never left Dodge. Thankfully she reminded herself that the trip was only a few hours and she should be home around noon - just in time for a good cold drink with her friends.

Withing a few minutes Jerry arrived with Kitty's other bags and with no time to spare as the stage coach was turning the corner and pulling to a stop in front of the office. The billow if dust clouded the boardwalk. Kitty was thankful that she stayed in the office as she watch several passerbys choking on the dust. She made a slightly funny face before venturing outside to board the coach.

The dust was still settling in the warm summer sun as the driver helped Kitty up and into the stage. She noticed an armed man standing off to the side and looking up and down the street. She wasn't aware of any shipment of valuable that might be on board - in fact she was almost certain that Matt said nothing was due in Dodge for at least two weeks. She pursed her lips and decided that perhaps that there was some trouble from locals or land barons...well the list was endless with the trouble makers, she decided. With a sigh, Kitty sat back and waited for the trip home. She could feel luggage being placed in the back and heard the driver give orders to finish up quickly.

After a few more minutes, the driver kicked off the break and snapped the reigns. Kitty was on her way back to her beloved Dodge City.


	2. Chapter 2

Festus jingled his way across the office floor toward the coffee pot, the only sound was from his boots and large spurs. He then began to mumble something that resembled a tune of some sort as he carefully picked up the old tin coffee pot with a rag, "Would ya like me ta pour you a cup, Matthew?" he asked over his shoulder.

Matt's blue eyes lifted from his desk and the paperwork that was spread across it, "No. No thank you, Festus," his eyes remained on the deputy who then shrugged and turned back to his cup and filled it with the steaming black liquid. "Ah!" he said full of satisfaction. "It's one of the best coffees I've ever made!" he exclaimed to himself.

Slightly bemused, Matt shook his head and returned to his work. Again Festus jingled his way across the office and placed himself in the wooden chair next to the little table he and Doc played checkers at - he took a deliberately long and rather noisy sip from the cup before setting it down on the table. Festus' hazel eyes scanned the room and then he looked over to Matt who was busy filling out more paperwork. "Matthew?"

Matt sighed, "Yes Festus?"

"Ain't Miss Kitty coming home today from her trip?" his right eyebrow lifted.

Matt looked up and drew a deep breath and sat his pencil down, "Yes Kitty is coming home today." Matt folded his arms on his desk in front of him and waited for the next question.

"You gonna take her out fer dinner at Del Monicos?"

"Yes."

"You gonna buy her a drink at the Long Branch?"

"Yes."

Festus smiled and was about to ask one more question when Matt interrupted, "Festus? Are you sure you are you don't fancy Kitty more than you want to admit?" The marshal teased the hill man.

Festus almost dropped his cup, "Matthew! I...welI" Festus sputtered as he sat straight in the chair and looked at Matt, "I never thought of such a thing, Matthew! I mean Miss Kitty is purely purdy, that is fer sure, but, she's not about to be looking fer a fella like me..." the deputy's face was beet red.

Matt smiled, "Just wondering. You sure are asking a lot of questions." He had a twinkle in his eyes.

Festus fidgeted a bit more, "It's just that I miss Miss Kitty, that's all...don'tcha see?"

"I think you miss Kitty's free drinks. That's what I think!" Matt chuckled and stood and with a slight stretch he smiled, "We all miss Kitty." Matt slowly stepped from behind his desk, "Listen, I'm going over to the stage office to see if there's been any changes in the schedule. Could you let Louie out of the cell in about a half hour. I figure he'll have sobered up enough by then." Matt thumbed over his shoulder as he reached for the door.

"Sure thang, Matthew. And I hope you aren't mad at them fer them questions." Festus said sheepishly.

Matt shook his head no, "Of course not. I'll be back in a while." he said as he left the office picking his beige hat off the wooden peg next to the door and stepped out on to the boardwalk. Matt's eyes scanned the street. He was tired having to deal with folks not happy about this or that - mostly brought on by the summer heat. Plus all of those who chased dust down with too much to drink. He certainly admired Sam Noonan for holding the roof on the Long Branch in Kitty's absence. With a stretch and a sigh, Matt slowly crossed the street and walked up the boardwalk toward the stage coach office.

Doc closed his office door behind him and made his way down to the boardwalk. Once at street level, he pulled his gold pocket watch from his right vest pocket and with an flick of his thumb it popped open. He adjusted his hand distance to read the time without his glasses. The watch read eleven-twenty.

Doc still looked at his watch when he stepped out in front of Matt, "Whoa, Doc!" Matt said as he did a quick side step, "You late for an appointment?" Matt looked down at the watch in Doc's right hand.

"No." The physician looked down the street, "No, I am not. Why?" He looked back up to Matt.

Matt pointed to the watch, "You sure seem preoccupied by the time." Matt knew what Doc was doing - he was also waiting for the stage coach and Kitty to arrive. Matt's eyes smiled.

"Well, it just, that...I'm going for a coffee." Doc sputtered as he stuffed his watch back into the pocket and started across the street to Del Monicos.

Matt laughed, "Hey, Doc. Festus said he just made the best pot of coffee ever."

Doc stopped and looked over his shoulder, "He did, did he?"

Matt nodded, "And I bet he won't charge you anything for it."

Doc twisted his mouth and moustache then quickly ran his right hand across it. "We'll see."

Matt chuckled again and watched his old friend cross the dusty street and head for the jail house. With a shake of his head, the marshal continued his journey over to the stage office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lute had his men ready and they sat along a ridge about a mile out of Dodge. Bo and Chuck thought he was insane for taking such a chance of being so close to the city that was rumoured to be so heavily protected by United States Marshal, Matt Dillon. "This better work out, Lute." Bert said as he leaned on his saddle horn, "I sure don't like the idea of Dillon chasing us."

Lute drew his finger under his nose to ward off a sneeze. His dark brown eyes almost cut a hold though Bert as he pulled another stub of a cigar from his vest ans stuck it in between his teeth. He with drew a match from his vest pocket and with a flick of his thumb nail it shot to life. As Lute drew the smoke into his mouth from the old cigar he spoke slowly, "Why would Dillon have reason to chase us?"

"I dunno...I've heard a lot about him. And even though this money ain't suppose to be coming through Dodge just yet, he's gonna find out about it."

Lute smiled wearily, "Don't let it bother you. By the time we are through and by the time he finds out, we'll be long gone," he lifted his left eyebrow in reassurance.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty sat quietly in her seat and watched the familiar scenery pass by the stage coach window. It was another warm summer day and her thoughts were already back in Dodge with her friends. Sure it was nice to get away for a while from the dust and rough and tumble crowd that nightly lined the long bar in the Long Branch, but it was even nicer to come home. The coach ride was almost hypnotic in it's rocking motion. A smile spread across Kitty's face.

The older woman who sat across from her was not from Dodge. Kitty figured she was heading further West. Every now and again Kitty caught her looking at her as if she was assessing who she was and why Kitty was dressed in such finery only to be stuck in a place like Dodge. Most people from the East thought of Dodge as being on the fringe of civilization. Kitty drew her own conclusions about what the woman thought and only smiled back and the woman would quickly shift her eyes out the window or to the small book in her hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc entered the jail house and sauntered over to Matt's desk to pick up the paper. Festus stood at the window and watched the physician, then he cleared his throat on purpose.

Doc looked up from the paper, "What?"

"Jist thought you might say good morning, is all." Festus grumbled.

"Oh. Sorry. Good morning Festus." Doc looked back at the paper while moving to the little stand near the side entrance to pick up a mug, "Matt said you had a pot of coffee on. Said it's really good too." The doctor held out his cup.

Festus smiled, "Best there is without Miss Kitty in town to make it," he said as he picked up the pot and pour his old friend a cup, "That'll stick with you fer the day."

Doc pulled his cup under his nose and looked into the black liquid, "It sure looks like it will. Are your sure you didn't use tar?" he twisted his nose at the strong smell. The doctor was still yet undecided whether it was a good cup of coffee or not.

Festus shook his head and chuckled before he returned his gaze out the window while Doc walked to the little wooden table and sat down to read the paper while he drank his coffee. He set the cup down and pulled his metal glasses case from his left vest pocket and then plucked his silver rimmed glasses from the case and place the arms over his ears, the whole time his eyes scanned the paper and he spoke not a word. Doc brushed his left hand across his moustache and settled in to the paper. He then sipped on the coffee and sighed. Although he wouldn't openly admit it to Festus, it was definitely a good cup of coffee.

Festus looked over his shoulder and smiled - he knew what the sigh was for and he knew how much Doc loved his coffee and to read the paper in the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt entered the stage coach and shipping office, "Morning, Burke." his baritone voice lifted Nathan Burke's head.

"Hi Marshal. What can I do for you?" Burke smiled wearily, "Is there anything wrong?"

"No, Burke. I'm just checking to see if the noon stage is still on schedule." Matt leaned down on to the counter as Burke checked.

"Well, everything seems on schedule. However, did you know about the money being sent over from Wichita?"

Matt straightened, "No. What money?"

Burke looked quickly at the slip of paper and shrugged as he handed Matt the shipping order, "Just says that a cash box was being shipped to Dodge for a rancher named O'Malley."

Matt practically snapped the paper from Burke's hand and read it. The marshal pursed his lips in frustration.

Burke watched and then walked around to the front of the counter, "Is everything okay, Marshal?"

Matt didn't know what to say at first. His eyes were locked on to the paper he clutched in his hand and in his mind he was swearing ever know curse word, "I hope so..." Burke made a face as he wasn't sure that the Marshal meant. Matt's eyes lifted from the paper as he handed it back, "Kitty is on that stage too." The marshal's eyes narrowed wondering if he should ride out and escort the stage into Dodge, but then he thought that certainly O'Malley would have arranged to have a guard aboard. Matt's mind raced around until he let out a deep breath. Burke knew not to ask any more questions and went back to work.

Matt looked up to the clock and if the stage was to be on time, it would be arriving in about fifteen minutes. The marshal left the freight office and headed to his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The stage coach rounded a bend and through a small grove of cottonwood trees, near the creek before heading along the hilly stretch toward Dodge. Lute caught sight of the dust rising up behind the coach before he actually saw the stage it's self. Lute smiled and squinted up to the sun, "Right on time," he slowly looked back down at the team of horses that were pulling the stage toward Dodge City.

His men jockeyed in their saddles waiting to get the deed over with as soon as possible. Bo in particular sighed deeply and looked over to his brother, "Just give the word, Lute."

Lute's eyes shifted to his right to look at his brother and then he plucked the cigar from his teeth, "Consider it given," he smiled then with a quick jab of his spurs his horse bolted forward and down the hill. Chuck, Bart and Bo followed closely behind with their guns drawn and ready to fire.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt entered the jail house office with an cloud of displeasure hanging over him. Doc looked up from the paper having sensed the odd silence, "Matt? You all right?" The doctor folded the newspaper and slowly placed it on the table next to him.

Matt said nothing until he reached his desk and sat in the wooden chair behind it, "Not really." Something in his tone caused a sense that foreboding events were potentially about to ensue. Now both Doc and Festus were watching the marshal, "The stage line took on a strong box of money from Wichita."

Doc folded the paper and pulled his glasses from his nose and slowly tucked them back into their metal case. "It's the same stage Kitty's on, isn't it?" The doctor's question cut the air like a cold wind in May.

"It is Doc. I wish someone would have notified me sooner." Matt said.

"Well foot, Matthew. That old stage coach ortta be rolling into Dodge any minute now. I wouldn't fret none on it," the hill man offered.

Matt nodded, "I know Festus and you are right. It's partly the principle of the situation, which bothers me. If that strong box has a lot of money in it, then I should have been forewarned to have it arrive here in one piece."

Doc was now standing in front of Matt's desk, "You don't think anyone knows about it do you, Matt?"

Matt's eyes lifted to Doc's, "By now, I would say half of Kansas does. It was wired over to the fright office. If anyone operator between here and Wichita saw fit, he'd be right in there for the pickings." Doc's shoulders sagged slightly, "Well, I think Festus is right. The stage should be here any moment. Let's not fret about it." Doc smiled weakly as did Festus and eventually Matt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty continued looking out the little window at the scenery, yet her mounting curiosity was with the young woman who was sharing the ride with her. Kitty turned her attention the woman, "I haven't seen you in Dodge before."

The woman shook her head no, "I'm passing through. My husband just bought a ranch in Colorado." She didn't sound too enthusiastic about the move.

"Sounds nice." Kitty smiled, "Where are you from?"

"Boston. Can you believe that Robert just up and decided to leave his cooper shop and take up ranching?" the woman was clearly perplexed.

"This big ol' country does that to men." Kitty smirked as she reached across to pull the little blind down on the opposite side of the coach. She noted the young woman watching her, "It keeps the dust out. The wind is blowing from that direction."

"Oh." the young woman said and followed Kitty's lead before she spoke, "what's your name?"

"Kitty Russell."

"Pretty. Do you live in Dodge?" the young woman asked.

"I do. I own a saloon; the Long Branch." Kitty's eyes noted the awkward look on the young woman's face. She knew what she was thinking. "It the most law abiding one in town. Perhaps once we get there, I can buy you a drink..." Kitty stalled.

"My name is Victoria Johnston." Victoria smiled, "I have never been offered a drink before..."

Kitty laughed, "Well, Victoria, there's a first time for everything!" Victoria also laughed while they bobbed along the rough dirt road.

As the four gun men approached the stage coach, they pulled bandanas up over their faces. Lute fired off a shot into the air to draw the driver and guard's attention. Although the guard held the shotgun across his lap he failed to pull it up in time as the gang had already surrounded the coach. The driver pulled the coach to a stop.

Inside, Kitty pressed her forefinger to her lips. She strained her ears to hear what was going on as she could see one ride off to the front in front of the stage coach - her heart pounded in her chest as she came to the quick realization that the stage was being held up. Kitty's eyes flashed a warning to young Victoria who sat with her hands over her mouth. Victoria nodded in understanding.

"Drop the gun!" Lute yelled at the guard who slowly sat the gun down near his feet and rose his hands in the air.

"What's this all about?!" the driver yell at who he felt was the leader of the bandits.

"Shut up and just give us the box up there. The one with the money." Lute waved his six gun in the direction of the box.

The driver looked at the guard who indicated ever so slightly that he could regain the shot gun and hit at least two men. The driver acknowledged and pretended to get the box. It was enough of a distraction that the guard snatched the shot gun and fired off one barrel. The lead balls scattered and partly hit Chuck in the upper back. The driver grabbed the reins and slapped the horses and the coach jerked forward.

The guard fired another shot as bullets whizzed past him. One hit the driver in the upper shoulder sending him to the foot rest and releasing the reins which began flopping in front of the guard. The coach started to round the corner thought another grove of trees with tremendous speed as more gun fire was exchanged.

The bandits fired as quickly yet the stage coach pulled further away yet didn't follow for fear of getting too close to Dodge. Lute was so angered he pulled his Winchester from the saddle boot and lifted it up in front of his eyes. His right eye lined up through the sight and he fired several shots. The reports where so loud that the guard ducked not knowing where the shots were headed. Miraculously he managed to somehow grab hold if the reins and regain control of the racing horses.

Inside the coach Victoria noted the strange look that washed over her travelling companion, "Kitty?" the young woman leaned forward, "Are you all right?"

Kitty swallowed hard and looked Victoria in the eyes, "Bo Gage," was all she could say before slumping awkwardly sideways onto the leather seat. Victoria rushed to her and tried to get Kitty to sit but the saloon owner wasn't moving. Victoria pulled back and then looked down at her left hand. The was coated with rich dark blood. Victoria screamed in anguish.


	5. Chapter 5

Lute and his men rode hard into the hills for several minutes. Lute felt that if the stage stopped in Dodge and there was a doctor they would see to the wounded driver before trying to find out who tried to rob the stage coach. It gave his men some time to pull as far away from the attempted hold-up as possible. Lute was bitter that the robbery didn't pay off as ut should have.

As they continued to ride Chuck groaned more and more before he rolled forward onto his saddled and finally falling off his horse onto the hard ground.

"Shit!" Bert yelled to Lute and Bo. "That buckshot cut Chuck up pretty good." He said as he halted his horse near his downed friend and quickly stepped down to assist Chuck.

Lute pulled his horse to a stop as did his brother Bo. They both turned their animals around and cantered back to the two men on the prairie. Chuck rolled trying to stop the sting of the pellets in his back and Bert tried to ease his pain, "Hey pal. Take it easy. We'll get you to a doctor." Chuck nodded as he grit his teeth in pain. He hoped that the doctoring would happen sooner than later.

Lute crossed his arms over his saddle horn and looked down at the two men. He'd knew them long enough that he could trust them with anything. Losing either of them would be a blow and not an agreeable at all. "Get him back on his horse. There's a shack over the hill we can stay at for a few days. I'll see if there's a doctor in Dodge to tend him."

Bert and Bo where pleased with the plan. Bo hopped off his mount and helped to get Chuck back on his horse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The guard ran the stage coach up Front Street bringing it to a dusty halt in front of Ma Smalley's boarding house. As crowd of curious citizens gathered around. "Is there a doctor in town?" the driver yell down at the crowd.

Back at the jail house, Festus noted the speed at which the stage raced up Front Street, prompting Matt, Doc and Festus to exit the building and look up the street at the spectacle. By now a large crowd had surrounded the stage and Louie was frantically waving and yelling for the Marshal to hurry up the street, "Marshal!! Something is wrong and the driver is calling for you!"

Matt dashed off followed by Festus and closely behind was Doc.

One at the scene, Matt eased his way through the crowd toward the guard, "What happened?"

The guard helped the driver up to the seat, "There were four of them. Tried to take the money box we had on board."

Matt grunted in disapproval, "Any idea who they were?"

"No Marshal. They all had bandanas over their faces. I took a chance and made a run for it. One of them fire a few more shots that sounded like they came from a big gun or a rifle. The driver here was hit with a six shooter when all this started." the guard said as he held the driver upright on the seat.

Doc looked up and saw the anguished look on the young lady's face that was sitting in the coach. His stomach lurched when he didn't see Kitty. Slowly the doctor worked his way through the crowd and opened the door. Victoria yelped in fear. Doc stepped up and into the coach looking at the terrified woman, "Here now. You are safe in Dodge." And Victoria started to sob. She pointed across to Kitty.

Doc was afraid to look. Slowly he turned and his breath left his chest through his mouth and the felt his heart had followed. "Kitty?" He moved close to his dearest friend...his confidant ...his somewhat adopted daughter. Kitty lay motionless. "Kitty, honey?" Again Doc's heart leapt up his throat further as he tried to awake her and tears of fear flooded the doctor's eyes. He, like Victoria, tried to assist her to sit thinking that she had just passed out. Doc hadn't noticed the blood on Victoria's hands.

"Kitty are you okay?" the physician asked again as he pat Kitty's hand trying to awake her. Doc wrapped his arm around Kitty to help her awake and when she didn't answer Doc withdrew his hand as the warmth of Kitty's blood coated his hand.

Matt sensed that something was wrong when Doc didn't exit the coach right away. The marshal's jaw muscles tightened as he left the guard and driver and move to the door of the stage. "Doc?"

Doc said nothing at first. He just starred at Kitty.

"Doc?" Matt's voice was more instant in tone.

Matt's baritone voice shook the doctor. Slowly Doc looked over his shoulder and the look on his face sent Matt into near shock, "Doc?!"

Doc swallowed hard and moved to the door, "I have to get Kitty up to the office quickly. She's been shot in the back.

Matt felt his stomach leap into his mouth. "Kitty!?" he pushed into the stage coach. Doc slowed the big marshal down, "Matt. She can't hear you. Help me get her up to my office..." Doc's crystal blue eyes dug deep into Matt's. Without another word, Matt climbed into the stage and carefully lifted Kitty off the seat. Doc scrambled out first and hurried to his office and as he started up the stairs with Matt not too far behind he shouted to Festus, "Have Sam look at the driver and bring the young lady up here..."

Festus nodded and got on to his task. With a slow look over his shoulder he watch the marshal carry Miss Kitty into the doctor's office and then the door closed. The hill man's heart was filled with pain at the sight. Many town's folk stood numb and gapping up at the door to Doc's office.

Festus tried to shake his feelings and looked up to the guard, "Come on, let's get him down from thar..." The guard sensed the depth of what was happening and spoke not a word as he helped the guard down off the coach. The whole town grew eerily silent.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt carried Kitty over to the examination table and followed Doc's instructions on how to lay her down, "That's it Matt, now just on her side a bit..." Doc helped position the unconscious Kitty Russell. Doc was quick to gather a basin, pouring isopropyl rubbing alcohol and hot water into it before he placed it on a small table that he moved over next to the examination table. Kitty's arms dangled lifelessly down the sides.

The physician pulled his glasses from their case and tossed the case carelessly aside. He then hooked the silver arms over his ears and bent over to examine Kitty before he started to work on her. Matt stood helplessly by and watched. In his heart he wanted to hug Kitty tightly to his chest and tell her how much she meant to him. He then watched Doc remove Kitty's new bonnet and set it aside. It seemed everything the doctor was doing fell like more and more of Kitty was being taken away from him.

Doc then placed a white sheet over Kitty's legs and a white towel across her shoulders before he started to cut the back of the silk bodice from the shirt line to the neck. The doctor folded back the blood soaked material to expose the whale stave corset that Kitty wore underneath her dresses. Again, Doc cut the garment from the bottom to the top and folded it back. This time Kitty's back was exposed. Her skin was milky white and flawless other than the dark red stain and hole which bore through her lower ribs.

Doc looked closer at the wound and shook his head. Matt's stomach churned as he stepped closer, "Doc?" the marshal's voice was tender and full of fear.

Doc looked up to his friend, "It's not good Matt. It was a rifle alright." Doc got right back to the examination.

Matt straightened and pursed his lips. Anger was now filling his soul and Doc sensed it and stopped what he was doing. He turned to the marshal, "Matt. I know what you're thinking and you have all the right to, but before you do anything, I would like for you to check in on Sam and Festus to see how the driver is doing. And then I want you to come back up here and tell me..." Matt nodded sharply and left in a huff. Doc drew a deep breath and sighed hoping that with a little diversion, Matt would think this through rather than running off to find the person responsible for shooting Kitty - whether is was accidental or not. Doc returned his attention to Kitty and gently wiped the wound before he picked up the bullet probe that sat in the basin. Doc's hand trembled slightly as he drew another deep breath before he pushed the probe into the bullet wound.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus chatted with the guard while Sam finished dressing the driver's shoulder, "I think you are pretty luck. One in either way and you might have bleed to death," Sam's velvet voice was calming yet held a serious message. The driver looked tired, "Was there anyone else hurt?"

Festus heard the driver and pulled away from his conversation, "Miss Kitty was shot. Doc says in the back." The hill man leaned forward. "Who was in that little band of no-goods anyway?"

The driver and guard shrugged, "They just appeared from nowhere. Just like we've been saying all along."

The guard sat next to the driver, "They must have known about the money box. That's what they where after..."

Festus stood straight, "Matthew figured as much."

Just then Matt pushed through the batwing doors of the Long Branch. All conversations stopped. The marshal's presence offered either good news or bad. Everyone in the saloon held their breath and waited. Festus stepped away from the driver and Sam over toward the marshal. "Matthew?" his right eyebrow lifted in deep concern.

Matt walked further into the saloon, "How's the driver?"

"I'll be all right, Marshal," driver answered under his own accord. "How's the lady? I was told she was shot in the back."

Matt took a deep breath and looked from the driver to Sam then to Festus, "I don't know yet. Doc just started to work on her..." The distance in Matt's voice was evident that he was only in the room because he was told to be there by Doc.

"Is there anything we can do Marshal?" Sam asked as he picked up the remaining cloth and started to clean up from where he helped the driver.

"Not right now Sam. It's up to Doc and Kitty now." Matt's emotions were ready to collide as he was caught waiting to find out how Kitty would be and wanting to follow the trail of those who caused her injury. Ordinarily he'd ask Festus to saddle up and follow the trail, but this was far more personal now. Even Festus was afraid to ask about riding with him.

Matt moved over to the driver and guard and took a seat, "Tell me what happened and where." The two men started their story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc drew his left forearm across his sweaty brow. With a tick of his head he tried again to find the bullet that was lodged somewhere inside Kitty's chest. The doctor bit at his upper lip as he let the probe re-enter the wound. Slowly he pushed the metal object further in and finally he felt something. Kitty groaned in pain.

Doc quickly removed the probe and placed it in the basin and rounded the table and looked at Kitty's face, "Kitty? It's Doc." He waited and repeated his words and finally Kitty opened one eye; just barely. "Kitty, I'm doing my best, Honey."

Kitty only nodded ever so slightly before her eye closed again. Doc stood and looked over to his instruments that were covered in blood. The bullet was very deep and had to be removed. Sadly he placed his hand on Kitty's shoulder, "Hold on for me Honey. Hold on."


	7. Chapter 7

Sam Noonan returned to the table where the driver, the guard, Matt and Festus sat. He didn't interrupt their conversation as he set the glasses of whiskey in front of each man from the tray he balanced in his left hand. The barkeep was equally interested in what the driver and guard were saying and equally ready to get whoever it was that shot Kitty Russell. Sam's quiet ways always held an undertone of great loyalty and great anger - should the later be provoked he was a formidable foe, and he was teetering on the edge of angry. An emotion that was rarely seen.

Matt leaned on the table and listened with great interest. "As I said, Marshal, they just rode down the hill and stopped us. Before we knew it one of them was yelling at us to drop the money box. Then the guns went off. I think I winged one of them with the shotgun, but I can't be sure," the guard explained while the driver nodded in agreement as he held his shoulder.

Matt shook his head in disbelief. He was even more mad at himself for not riding out to meet the stage once he found out about the money. The marshal took a sip from his drink then stood, "I'll go and let Doc know you'll be okay for now," said to the driver who thanked him. "Once Doc is finished with Kitty, I'll see he looks at your shoulder," Matt said as he turned to leave.

A light rain began to fall which strangely matched Matt's mood at the moment, however, it hadn't dawned on him just yet that the rain was likely erasing any signs of the attempted hold up and the direction the gunmen might have gone. As Matt reached the stairs leading up to the doctor's office the rain drops wet his face - then he thought about the getaway. With his mouth twisted, he looked over his shoulder to the street. Water was beginning to pool in wagon tracks and hoof marks and people scurried to the covered boardwalks to get in out of the rain. The marshals' shoulders sagged at the thought of losing the trail, but was nothing going to take him away from Kitty. Not now when he knew she needed him the most. He turned his attention back to the office at the top of the stairs.

As Matt climbed the wooden stairs, his feet felt like solid rock and dread washed over him. What was he going to see when he stepped through the door?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc's face was twisted in thought as he manoeuvred the bullet forceps through the wound to retrieve the lead projectile. He let his breath out once he felt he had it in the metal pincers and gently pulled the forceps back though the opening. The doctor stood for a few seconds looking at the bloodied mess over his glasses before he dropped them both into the basin just as Matt quickly stepped through the door closing it behind him. "I just finished talking to the guard and driver. The driver is fine for now..." Matt's voice was a mixed bag of emotions as he looked across the room at the lifeless body of Kitty Russell. Matt pulled his hat off and placed it on the chair next to Doc's desk, "How is she Doc?" he asked as he walked up behind Doc and looked over his shoulder.

"Well, I just got the bullet out now." Doc then placed his stethoscope into his ears and placed the diaphragm on Kitty's back. He nodded lightly and liked what he heard. He pulled the stethoscope away and placed it on the table next to the bloodied basin, "It was terribly deep and Kitty is awfully lucky that it stopped where it did. A half inch either way and I think I might have lost her."

Matt smiled weakly at his old friend, "Thanks Doc."

Doc wiped his hands clean before he continued to clean up the wound, "Kitty isn't out of the woods yet, Matt. That is a very serious wound. She going require a lot of attention over the next week or so..." Doc looked from Kitty to Matt. The marshal's jaw muscles were tense yet he just stood and stared at Kitty who remained unconscious.

Doc took his time in gathering the things he needed next as Kitty was out of immediate danger. The doctor kept a watchful eye on Matt as he went from cabinet to cabinet gathering materials and equipment. The Doc finally broke the silence, "I assume you'll be forming a posse to round up the robbers..."

Matt's eyes grew dark, "No, Doc. I am not."

Doc set the bandages and sutures down. Doc methodically drew his right hand across his greying moustache and turned to the tall law man, "You can't just go after who ever it was by yourself..."

Matt said nothing at first as he moved closer to Kitty and gently touched her red curly hair, "This time I have to, Doc."

Doc was clearly getting angry with the young marshal. "Well, Mr Marshal, what are you planning to do? Charge out into the prairie and hunt them down like some crazed outlaw? Doesn't that go against everything you are wearing that badge for?!" he poked Matt in the badge on Matt's chest.

Matt looked down at the badge and up to Doc, "Who said I was going to be wearing the badge?" Matt turned and headed for the door. He could feel Doc's eyes boring through the back of his skull and all he could say as he left the office was, "Take care of her, Doc." And with that, Matt stepped through the door pulling behind him. Doc stood helplessly in the middle of his office. He was trapped - part of him was telling his to go after Matt or tell someone of his intentions, and the other half told him he had to finish mending Kitty. A lump formed in the doctor's throat, "Damn you Matt Dillon."


	8. Chapter 8

Matt ascended the stairs as his foul mood intensified and he didn't so much as say hello to Festus who was walking across the alley between the Long Branch and the doctor's office. The marshal's cold demeanor bit at the deputy. Festus stood and watched the marshal walk across the muddy street. It was getting on to dusk, but with the heavy rains it seemed much later in the night than it was. The rain stung the hill man's face as he looked up to Doc's office and his heart almost stopped beating. The only thought that ran through his mind to cause Matt to act the way he did was that Kitty had died. Festus swallowed hard and gracefully hurried up the stairs.

Doc had finished with the bandages and had just pulled a sheet up to Kitty's neck as Festus poked through the door. All he saw was Doc lifting the white sheet, "Doc?" Festus quickly entered the room and closed the door, "Doc, tell me she ain't dead..."

Doc looked up, "Of course she's not dead! Where did you get that idea from?" Doc snapped.

Festus made a face and moved into the office -his voice became soft, "I jist passed Matthew and he didn't even say howdy. The look on his face was pretty grim..." he thumbed over his shoulder to the door.

Doc's jaws muscles tensed, "I bet he did..."

"Doc?" Festus' voice was tinny in question, "What's wrong with Matthew?

Doc sighed. How many times had he been in the same situation. "Festus. Matt is determined that he's going to go after whoever it was that shot Kitty," Doc looked the hill man deep into this hazel eyes, "and that's not all..."

"What Doc?"

"He's not going to wear his badge. He feels this is too personal," Doc said with annoyance in his voice. The physician's crystal blue eyes looked tired yet he was hopeful that maybe the deputy could talk sense into the marshal, "I want you to talk to Matt, before he makes a terrible mistake."

Festus nodded, "I'll doer, Doc."

Doc smiled as he watched the deputy leave the office. Often times he'd wished there were more Festus' in Dodge. As strange as it was, he somehow held a level head by average. Doc ticked his head and started to clean up the office and equipment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bert Miller rode back to Dodge. His oil skin slicker was soaked by the time he reached the city limits. He studied the traffic flow and decided that the busiest street would be the best place to be and to find out if there was a doctor in town.

He nudged his horse and the moved along the street by lantern light when he spotted the Long Branch. The thought of a few warm whiskeys sounded good to chase the cool dampness away. He walked his horse to the hitching post and dismounted. By the number of people who were entering and leaving the saloon he decided it was the place to be to strike up causal conversation about a doctor.

After looping his reins around the hitching post, he adjusted his hat and shook off is slicker before cautiously stepping up onto the boardwalk - his eyes watchful for the law. Miller slowly entered the Long Branch and quickly dissolved into the crowd.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus entered the jail house and said nothing at first to Matt. He hoped that the marshal would be more forthcoming with his intentions. Matt remained silent and wrote some letters at his desk. Festus scratched his wiry beard and hooked his thumbs into this vest pockets as he stood awkwardly at the little wood stove - his head was filled with questions and thoughts.

A few more moments passed and not even Matt couldn't stand the silent treatment and placed his pencil down with an audible sound, "Okay, Festus. What's up?" Matt tone was irritable.

Festus slowly turned and faced his boss, "Doc says yer planning to go after them yahoos by yerself and you aren't gonna wear yer badge..."

Matt stood and drew a deep breath and nodded, "I admit I did tell him that..." his eyes held the deputy's.

Festus' laugh was nervous, "Foot, Matthew. You know I'd go out there with you in a second."

Matt nodded, "Yes. I know you would. And thank you." Matt stepped out from behind his desk. "I feel I have to do this alone, though."

Festus' eyebrows rose, "Why Matthew?"

Matt's face twisted and he looked out the window, "Because I should have gone out to the stage when I knew about the money box. None of this would have happened."

Festus thought a moment and looked up to Matt, "Four against two still isn't fair..." he said referring to the gun men. "Could be that both you and Miss Kitty could be laying up there in Doc's office. If not worse..."

Matt's eyes drifted over to the hill man. He had a point; a very good point.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bert Miller thanked Sam about where he could find the good doctor and paid his tab, "Perhaps I'll see you tomorrow," Bert Milled smiled as he touched the brim of his hat and bid good evening. Sam smiled and wished the young man a good night.

Miller stepped out onto the boardwalk and cautiously looked up and down the street. It was nearing nine o'clock and the rain was just a sprinkle now as Miller walked toward Doc's office. His eyes searched the night for anyone that might notice him. He quickly reached the bottom of the staircase that lead up to the doctor's office and with another quick look he quickly and quietly reached the top.

Doc sat quietly at his desk. He was exhausted yet wanted to stay on vigil for Kitty. He ran his fingers across his eyelids to try and stay awake then picked up a journal to read. He didn't pay much attention to the office door when it opened as he thought it was Matt or Festus considering the time it was. However when he heard nothing else he lower his book.

Bert Miller stood looking at him.

"Can I help you?" Doc asked from his chair.

"You sure can. But you have to come with me." Bert said.

Doc shook his head no, "Oh, but I can't. I have a very sick patient here. I can't just leave her."

"Whanna bet?" Bert sneered.

Doc's eyes narrowed, "You in some sort of trouble?"

"No me. You. Now come on. Get your doctoring things and get going." Bert pulled his gun on Doc.

Doc lower his journal to his desk and drew his hand across his moustache and nodded, "Okay...just give me a few minutes to gather some things..."

Bert nodded, "Just hurry will ya."

Doc thought quickly and turned his chair around and opened the lower right drawer of his roll-top desk. There in the sack was his old Colt Navy revolver. All he had to do was to pull the loading lever and fire. Carefully he pulled the gun from the canvas bag and hoped it looked like he was gathering medical tools. However, Bert caught the glint of the barrel from the corner of his eye and quickly stepped past Doc kicking the drawer shut with the doctor's hands still inside. Doc yelped in pain and he grit his teeth.

"What kind of a dummy do you take me for?" Bert pushed the gun into Doc's neck. "Now let go of that gun and stand up."

Doc nodded and once his wrists were free from the desk he grabbed his right wrist with his left hand. It was badly bruised. Doc stood and slowly walked to the door and picked up his medical bag again a thought crossed his mind. This time Bert read it and practically cold cocked the doctor. Doc wavered on his feet and Bert grabbed him sharply by the right arm and guided him out of the office and down the stairs. They quickly disappeared into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Festus sat looking at Matt who was still visibly upset and rightfully so, "Have you done any more thinkin' about what I said, Matthew?" the hill man spoke quietly. Festus wasn't even sure that Matt liked him speaking his mind on the subject, but the hill man had to do something. Both he and Doc knew it would spell certain doom for Matt and other should the marshal have just run off to catch or kill the men who attempted the stage hold-up.

Matt pursed his lips and sighed - his head hung as low as his heart for the moment, "Yeah. I'm going up to talk to Doc for a bit. Maybe if Kitty hears some familiar voices around her might help her," the marshal said in a low and somewhat humbled voice, "thanks Festus," he smiled,weakly.

Festus slowly stood, "The offer still holds, Matthew. I'll join you ifin you ask."

Matt acknowledged and place his tan hat on his head before pulling the jail house door open to leave, "I'll see what Doc has to offer." After he stepped through, Matt pulled the wooden door closed behind himself. Festus sat back down and a slight smile spread across his tanned whiskered face. He hoped that Matt was serious about his offer to help bring in the gang.

Matt drew a breath of clear night air through his nostrils and deep into his lungs. The rain seemed to put life back in the Kansas air which usually could choke a goffer to death during the day. As he exhaled, he walked slowly up the boardwalk and stopped before crossing the muddy street. He noted that the folks in town seemed in good spirits; in one way or another. Not only was the air clear but so was the task Matt had to do next. Doc was right; he should have formed a posse and chased after the would-be robbers. However, now it could wait until tomorrow at first light and Matt was certain that if anyone could still pick up a lost or muddy trail it would be Festus Haggen.

Matt crossed the street trying not to get mired down in the mud. Once he reached the other side he scrapped his boots off on the wooden step that lead up to Doc's office. After he was finished with his boots he looked up to the doctor's office and noted that the light was quite dim from within - perhaps Doc was napping or he just kept the light low for Kitty's sake. Matt quietly took each step and with everyone he had a strange sensation started growing in him and he didn't like it. He wondered to himself why Doc would have turned down his lamps that much if he was going to keep a full night watch on Kitty as he would normally do with any patient who was in his care and in that bad of shape. The hair stood up on the nape of Matt's neck.

Instinctively Matt drew his long six gun from his holster and crept up to the door. He peered thought the lace drape and could see Kitty, but not Doc. There were no signs of anyone else in the room. Matt gently clutched the door knob and twisted it as he pushed the door open. His gun lead his entrance into the office and his eyes scanned the room.

His concern rose more, "Doc?" Not a sound was heard and he was certain that Doc wouldn't have just gone to bed or out for a drink while leaving Kitty unattended. Matt moved swiftly to the back room and poked his head through the open door, "Doc?" Still, nothing.

Matt turned back into the outer room and stuffed his pistol back into his holster with force. His eyes continued to survey the room when they spotted the bottom drawer of Doc's desk ajar. Matt knelt down and peeked in. His eyes could see the half exposed Colt Navy revolver in the canvas sack. He swallowed hard now knowing something was wrong. Matt opened the drawer and looked at the weapon and it appeared to him that Doc was ready to use it. Why and on whom was still a mystery but the pieces of puzzle were slowly falling into place for the marshal.

Matt gently leaned on the drawer front to push himself to his feet. As the marshal looked around the room and was about to check on Kitty, Matt sensed a stickiness to his hand so he looked at it. There was a dark sticky substance that slightly coated his hand. Matt moved to an oil lamp and turned up the flame. What he thought was ink was actually blood. He could only conclude that something bad had happened to Doc. Now his heart and mind were racing.


	10. Chapter 10

Doc rode quietly along with Bert Miller, as if he had much choice otherwise. As the two rode further from Dodge, the doctor felt that his wrist was not only bruised but cut - the sharp wooden edge of the desk drawer must have cut him enough bleed. With his medical bag lashed to the saddle horn, Doc was able to pull his bandana from his back pocket and wrapped it around his right wrist which stung; he grit his teeth as the pressure on the swelling bruise cause added pain.

They continued to ride along through the muddy fields and the night seemed to get darker. As they rode, Doc tried to fit the pieces together of what had just happened and then it dawned on him - the man that the guard said he'd shot was in a bad way and this yahoo that pulled him away from Kitty was one of the gang. Doc's thoughts started to get jumbled as he was trying to think of a way of letting Matt know where he was and who he was with. He decided to find out where the gang was hidden first, then he would work on a plan.

The trip seemed endless and Doc couldn't wait any more - he had to find a way to alert Matt of his whereabouts. The two men continued along a rocky road and Doc untied the bandana from his wrist and as they passed a grove of trees he quickly draped it over a branch. His only hope was for Matt of Festus to spot it to get them on the right trail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt stood quietly in the doctor's office as his brain was spinning while trying to decide the best course of action. First and utmost was Kitty as he slowly turned to her as she lay silently on the examination table at the centre of the doctor's office. She was alarmingly motionless as Matt moved to her and lowered his head to Kitty's and listened as she breathed slowly in and out. He drew a deep breath in relief and caught the faint flower of her perfume and a very faint smile curled his mouth.

The marshal stood straight and sighed deeply as he now was tasked to not only find the gunman who shot Kitty, but Doctor Adams while also finding someone that could care for Kitty while he was looking for the gang and Doc. Matt carefully and tenderly adjusted the blanket that covered Kitty before he left the office to find someone to sit with her for the night.

Festus left the jail and was just starting his nightly rounds when he saw Matt standing on the boardwalk at the foot of Doc's stairs. The deputy crossed the street, "Matthew, how's Miss Kitty doing?"

Matt's demeanor was again quite tense, "She seems fine for now, Festus, but I'm now worried about Doc..."

Festus tried to comprehend what Matt had just said before he asked, "Doc? Why? Is he not feeling so good?" Matt shook his head, "I don't know how he is...he's not in his office and it looks like there was some sort of struggle. I found his desk drawer half open and his old Navy Colt out of the sack he keeps it in and it looks like he was ready to use it on someone. Not only that, it looks like he might have been cut or something because there was some blood on the drawer."

Festus' thoughts soured as he tried not to think of anything happening to his older friend, "Where do you think he's gone, Matthew?"

Matt made a face while hooking his thumbs into his belt and looking up the street, "My guess would be that someone came and got Doc. And I think that the "someone" was also involved in the stage coach hold up this afternoon."

Festus pursed his lips as he eyes narrowed as he started to the livery stable, "I'll saddle the horses..." Festus' walk was filled with defiance. Matt watched as the hill man disappeared into the shadows along the lamp lit street. Matt turned his attention to the Long Branch and walked toward the saloon. His only hope was to have Sam close the saloon for the night and watch over Kitty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bert Miller and Doc cantered their horses up to the tree in front of the little shed, "Get down." Miller again waved his gun at Doc who glared at him. "Put that damn thing away. You think that I'm going to run off on you in the middle of nowhere?" Doc barked as he slowly climbed down off the tall horse and removed his medical bag. Miller reluctantly stuffed his six shooter back into his holster and then walked to Doc pushing the smaller man to the door of the cabin.

Lute, Bo and Chuck were inside hiding in the dankness as Doc and Bert entered. Doc stood in the doorway, "Very funny. How am I supposed to help a wounded man with no light and no hot water?" Doc asked sarcastically.

Lute stood up and walked toward the doctor, "So you're the town pill pusher."

Doc's eyes narrow and he was too tired to be harassed, "No, I'm the town doctor." Doic's voice was filled with irritability.

Lute laughed before he sent his left hand back across Doc's face causing Doc to loose his balance and fall back into Bert who held him tight. "I hate funny fellas," Lute sneered, "Now, old man, you fix up Chuck over there real quick."

Doc moved his right hand to the corner of his mouth and wiped the blood away, "I need light and hot water. If you want to hit me again, do it..." he challenged Lute.

Lute's eyes narrowed and then he ticked his head to Bo and Bert to get the little wood stove started. "You're a gutsy one, doctor, I'll give you that."

Doc continued to glare at the leader of the gang as he moved into the room and found an oil lamp and matches. With a quick swipe across the rough table top, Doc lifted the glass globe and inserted the match catching the wick. The little cabin room seemed to be warmer by just the light. Doc picked up the lamp and walked to the bunk where Chuck lay groaning. Doc sat the lamp down on a small twig table and pulled back the blanket and shook his head, "He's in pretty bad shape..."

"Well you're the doctor. You make him good enough to ride by tomorrow..." Lute sneered again.

Doc knew it was almost impossible, but he wasn't ready to tell Lute and his men that just yet. Instead he hunkered down and began to clean each wound with cotton swabs and rubbing alcohol.


	11. Chapter 11

Matt hesitated at the swing doors of the Long Branch as he gathered his thoughts and tried not to be over emotional about the situation he now found himself in. It seemed to the marshal the more he tried to do right, the more things went wrong which left his stomach churning and a growing temper. With a deep breath Matt pushed through the doors and although he thought his entrance was the same as any other time, head s turned.

The tall marshal slowly walked up to the bar and leaned on his left elbow as he waited for Sam to finish with a customer.

Sam placed the drink down in front of the cowboy and picked up his nickle then walked to Matt, "Marshal, you look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulder. Can I buy you a drink?" Sam Noonan smiled.

"No thanks Sam, but I need to aks a favour of you and it's serious, I'm afraid," Matt now folded his arms across the bar making their conversation more intimate. "Sure, Marshal. What can I do for you?" Sam leaned forward.

"I need you to watch Kitty tonight." Matt's eyes looked around the room wondering if anyone was listening. He was satisfied that no one was so he turned back to Sam. "I thought Doc was watching Miss Kitty," the barkeep continued.

"He was, but I'm afraid that something has happened," again Matt looked over his shoulder and back to Sam, "that I'd rather not talk about here." Matt straightened and looked at Sam in his dark brown eyes. Matt could always count on the barkeep when the going got tough and right now was one of those moments.

Sam nodded and walked to the end of the bar where Louie Pheeters stood with his waiters' tray and apron next to Nathan Burke, "Louie, I need you to look after the Long Branch for the evening."

Burke laughed out loud, "Good one Sam! Ole Louie will drink up all the profits!" the clerk continued to laugh.

Louie glared at Burke, "So happens, I haven't had a drink all day..."

Burke sheepishly stopped laughing and started to walk away when Sam stopped him, "Nathan, I want you to stay and help too."

Nathan swore under his breath and turned to Sam, "Why?" The clerk practically rolled his eyes.

Sam had now stepped out from behind the bar, and stood in front of Burke. "Because the Marshal needs my help. That's why and that's all and that's all I'm going to tell you." Sam said as he looked down at the clerk who felt like he was going to shrink away out of embarrassment. Once again he managed to irritate half the town and he didn't even know why. Slowly he shook his head in agreement to help Louie, "I don't believe this..." he muttered to himself, "Louie gets to run the Long Branch and I get to help him."

By the time Matt and Sam where about the leave the saloon, Festus and his mule, Ruth, stopped at the front with Buck. Not a word was spoken among them, as they all knew what they had to do. "Sam," Matt said as he pulled himself up to the tall saddled buckskin horse, "if you need help call on Ma Smalley."

Sam nodded and started to walk to Doc's office then he stopped and turned, "Marshal, if you need help, please come back for me . . . "

"I sure will, Sam. Thanks." Matt spurred his horse and Festus nudged Ruth forward. The two lawmen headed out of town toward where the stage coach was stopped and although it was still night, Festus' keen eyes had a way of catching the smallest of track by the hint of moonlight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc finished removing what shot he could from Chuck's back and shoulder and tied a large cotton gauze over the wound. Doc then covered the sleeping man with the wooly blanket that was at the foot of the bunk.

The physician stood and removed his glasses and placed them back in their metal case he kept in his vest pocket. The doctor's crystal blue eyes scanned the room and each of the outlaws watched him with intense interest. With a slightly nervous brush of his moustache he resumed what he was doing and set his remaining instruments into the black leather medical bag.

Lute pushed himself off the doorframe and walked over to the bunk where Chuck lay and looked down to his fallen friend, "Is he gonna make it?"

Doc nodded but didn't make eye contact as he continued to reorganize his medical bag, "Sure he will. He's gonna be in a lot of pain for awhile, and it would have been better to properly remove those shots in a better environment. Some were just too deep and he'll have to live with that."

Lute didn't like Doc's tone, "You think you're very indispensable, don't you?"

Docs looked up to Lute, "I have never thought that in my life . . . "

Docs' comment rubbed Lute the wrong way, "There for a second, I was actually thinking of leaving you here. But now, old man, you can forget that. As long as Chuck needs you, you'll be travelling with us!" Lute yelled at the doctor.

Docs cursed him for his comment. Now, more than ever, he had to find away to get back to Dodge to help Kitty.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam entered the doctor's office and closed the door behind him. He noted Doc's black felt hat and his beige suit coat still hanging on the rack behind the door. He shook his head in dispar and hoped that Doc would be unharmed. The barkeep quietly walked to the examination table where Kitty remain unconscious and checked her breathing by listening to her closely. Satisfied that she was breathing fairly regularly he walked over to the small wood stove near the door and quietly he opened the door setting a small log on the fire. Upon closing the stove door, the metal door grated on its hinges causing Kitty to stir ever so slightly, Doc?" she asked - her voice weak.

Sam moved to his boss' side and gently placed his hand on Kitty's shoulder, "Doc can't be here right now, Miss Kitty," his velvet baritone voice was soothing. "Sam?" Kitty recognized the familiar tone, "Where's Doc?"

Sam knelt down and faced Kitty, "It's a long story, Miss Kitty. I'll tell you when you feel stronger, now you just relax and get some more sleep..." he didn't even know if Kitty heard the last part of the sentence as she drifted back into unconsciousness. The tall barkeep stood and readjusted the sheet that covered Kitty. Sam felt a mixture of emotions that ranged from sadness for Kitty to outright anger toward those responsible for shooting his boss. Sam sighed as he walked over to Doc's swivel wooden chair and lowered himself into and noticed the old Colt Navy in the partly opened drawer that the marshal had told him about. Now Sam was wondering where Doc was and who forced him to leave Miss Kitty's side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All of Lute's men were asleep, except for Bo who was instructed to watch the doctor and prevent him from straying away into the night. Doc tried to sleep at the table with his head tucked into the fold of his arms which were crossed in front of him on the table. Through narrow eyelids, the doctor watched Bo sitting near the hearth and wondered if the young outlaw would give him a chance to escape now that his friend was patched up. The doctor could only think about Kitty Russell and how she needed him and how he needed to be with her.

Doc was about to make a move when Lute awoke and stood from where he slept. Doc muttered more curse words under his breath and decided to try and get a few moments of sleep before dawn came. As the weary town physician closed his eyes he hoped that Kitty was doing alright and that Matt and Festus had somehow managed to find the tacks what would lead to his rescue and he prayed that would happen sooner than later.

Lute pulled another stubby cigar from his vest pocket and stuck in between his teeth. He pulled a match from his pocket and with a quick flick of his thumb a small flame popped to life. As Lute puffed on the old cigar looked at this brother, "We're heading out at dawn. I figure by now the law will be out looking for the old pill pushed. We'll push our way south. Sooner or later, the Dodge Marshal will run out of his territory and his badge won't do him a lick of good." Both Lute and Bo laughed at the thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Festus approached the stretch of road where the attempted hold up took place. The light from the moon was enough for Festus to determine where the riders came from and which direction they left the road. Matt was thankful that some of the tracks survived the rain they had earlier in the day.

Festus stepped down from Ruth and squatted near some of the horse tracks, "Looks like four of them, Matthew. The came down from that ridge just like the guard said and then they rode off through this here field. That will have to wait until dawn."

Matt said nothing at first as he surveyed the horizon, "Well, they couldn't have gotten too far if the guard was right and winged one of them."

Festus stood and walked to Matt's horse, "You think they came and took ol' Doc, don't you?"

"I do. No one else would have been so cowardly and Doc just wouldn't ry to pull a gun on just anyone." Matt reasoned.

"I suspect you're right about that..." Festus hung his head low and started to walk toward Ruth when his eyes caught the glint of something on the ground. The hill man walked to the items and picked hem up, "Matthew. Doc was right about the rifle too," he said as he walked the empty shell casings back to his boss and handed them over, "All in all, I'd say that Miss Kitty was pretty lucky to be only shot once." Festus dropped five empty brass casings into Matt big hand.

The marshal made a face and said nothing - the muscles in his jaw ached as he flexed them out of anger while looking at the empty shells. His hand slowly closed over the casings and almost crushed them before he shoved them into his pocket. He turned Buck toward the field and gave the large buckskin horse a quick jab of his spurs to continue the search for Doc.

The deputy climbed back on to his saddled and followed the marshal. Thankfully dawn was just a half hour away. Until then, the night sky remained as dark as Matt Dillon's mood.


	13. Chapter 13

Dawn seemed to arrive faster than Doc expected - at most he thought he had another two hours of sleep. However, Lute's voice broke the silence for everyone in the little shack. "Everyone up and get set to ride in twenty minutes."

Doc pushed himself up from the table and rubbed his eyes. Slowly the doctor walked over to his newest patient and checked Chuck's wound. He didn't like what he saw, "This is seeping badly. I'd be happier if you didn't move him until tomorrow," he directed his comment to Lute.

The outlaw slowly walked over and joined Doc next to Chuck who was struggling to sit, "You gonna help him up?" Lute snarled to Doc.

Doc shook his head no, "If he moves around too much he'll die of either infection or blood lose and I'll have nothing to do with either."

Lute pushed his chest into Doc's shoulder. The grizzled outlaw was a good foot taller and he loomed over the smaller man, "If you don't help, I'll match your skull up with another lump like the one Bert gave ya." Lute's hand slowly reached for his six gun and gripped the ivory handle tightly in his big hand. Doc swallowed and his mind was racing to figure away out of this situation. He heard them talking about heading south and the only thing he could think of was that Matt and Festus would follow them as long as he was alive and with them. The key point of course was being alive. Docs reluctantly reached down and helped Chuck to his feet. The young man groaned the whole time he moved and Doc shook his head in disapproval, "Just remember young fell, this is not my choice . . . " Doc help Chuck to the door. Chuck looked down at Doc, "Thank for trying . . . " he then left for his horse on his own steam.

Lute walked up behind the doctor, "Get to your horse. We're cutting gutta here now. You've wasted enough time." Docs could feel the gun Lute stuck in his back and nodded. Slowly Doc reached for his medical bag and walked to the door. If only he could think of some way to run for it, but he couldn't."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty tried to roll over and groaned loudly causing Sam to stir. At first the barkeep had forgotten where he was then his senses came to him in a rush, "Miss Kitty!" Kitty groaned again, "Where's Doc?"

Sam moved next to his boss and knelt down looking her in the eyes. "Miss Kitty!?"

"Sam? Where's Doc?" she said with her face partly pressed into the pillow.

"He's not here..." Sam tried to avoid upsetting his boos with the news that Doc was missing, "He...uh, got called away."

Kitty's eyes narrowed and she looked at Sam. What he said didn't make sense to her. She knew full well that Doc would have never left her side unless something horrible had happened, "Sam...you're trying to pull the wool over my eyes..." she murmured.

Sam pursed his lips in shame, "Sorry Miss Kitty. Truth is I don't know where Doc is..."

Kitty tried to understand what Sam was trying to tell her, "Is he all right?"

Sam nodded, "I think so . . . The Marshal and Festus have gone after him," he smiled trying to ease the situation.

"Huh . . . " was all Kitty grunted before closing her eyes again and returning to a deep sleep.

Sam rolled his eyes upward and whispered a small prayer of thanks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Festus were making better time now that the sun was peeking up over the fields and hills. Festus' keen eyes scanned the ground ahead of his mule when he spotted what looked like fresh horse tracks. He quickly pulled Ruth to a stop and stepped down from his mount. The deputy knelt down and moved the prairie grass around with his hand to get a better look at the tracks. His hazel eyes followed the on hoof mark to the next and he stood, "They ain't ponies, Matthew. They have shoes..." his eyes scanned the field searching for more clues. "They went over that hill." Festus pointed.

Matt seemed happy with the news and nudged Buck forward. Festus was quick to climb back onto his saddle and catch up with his boss. The hill man's eyes were constantly scanning the ground and the field when his eyes caught something hanging off a branch along the edge of the field and quickly rode in the direction of the path through the grass to retrieve it. Matt followed closely.

Festus pulled Ruth to a stop and pulled the blue and whit bandana from the branch. There was dried blood on it. After Festus looked it over, he handed it to his boss, "That's Doc's I believe..."

Matt twisted his jaw, "Yeah. Its Doc's all right. Now where is he?"

Festus thought for a moment and then looked around, "Ya know Matthew, I plum got turned around in the night. I think thar's a little shack jist over that ridge. Could be that's where the gang is hold up and Doc's fixin' the one that got himself winged and if he's in bad of shape as the guard said he was, then he ain't goin' nowhere fast." A slight smile curved the hill man's weathered lips.

Matt smiled, "I think you're right Festus. Let's walk the horses in and try not to spook them." Matt said as he dismounted and took the reins in his hands. Festus followed his boss' lead.

The two lawmen carefully walked their mounts along the edge of the grassy field. Festus kept his eyes on the path and Matt watched the horizon. After about thirty minutes they stopped at the crest of the hill. Down in the grove of trees at the bottom was the little shack Festus spoke of, "Well, Matthew, appears there is a little fire in the stove..."

"Yeah, I see that too, Festus." Matt tied his horse to a tree and pulled his Winchester from the saddle boot. "You stay here and watch the horses. I'm going to go down and see if Doc is there with the wounded man...I don't see any horses, do you?" Matt said as he clutched his rifle. "Nope, I don't see any horses either, but that don't mean they don't have them tied up in them trees over yonder..." Festus lifted his right eyebrow and Matt nodded as he was set to go.

"Matthew? Be careful and bring that ol' scudder back in one piece, will ya?" Matt drew a deep breath and smiled, "You know I will Festus," and then he moved quickly down to the little shack as Festus waited at the top of the ridge.


	14. Chapter 14

Lute pushed his men hard and they pushed Doc hard to follow along. Lute kept a watchful eye on the old doctor as he felt he was up to something - he sensed the doctor was working on a plan of escape and if he tried, Lute would order for him to be hunted down and shot on sight if he got that far away.

Doc was also aware that Lute was purposely keeping him on a short leash which made whatever plan he would come up with that much more difficult to succeed. His only hope was for a thicket of trees or a river to leap into, unfortunately nothing presented itself just yet. Doc's other thoughts where filled with Kitty and he wondered how she was doing and who was caring for her. Then there was Matt and Festus who assumed where by now looking for him, but at what risk - Lute seemed like the kind of man who enjoyed killing.

Chuck rode silently next to the doctor and watched him, then the young outlaw broke the silence, "You look like you're doing a lot of thinking, Doc?" he whispered.

Doc's eyes drifted over to the young man, "I am..." he said nothing more.

Chuck looked slowly over his shoulder and then back to Doc, "I bet you are trying to figure out someway to escape..."

Doc again looked at the young man and this time only pursed his lips while looking at the outlaw. He was trying to figure out why this hooligan was asking him such questions. Then Doc finally spoke back, "What's it to you?"

Chuck again looked around hoping that none of his gang was watching. His eyes came back to Doc's, "Maybe I can help you."

Doc swallowed and tried to determine whether Chuck was pulling his leg or not, "Why would you do that for me. Your little band of would-be thieves is in a lot of trouble with the Dodge Marshal."

Chuck nodded, "I know...but..." then Lute rode up beside them, "You two sure seem friendly..." he growled.

Doc thought fast to save the situation without looking suspicious, "I've just been asking him how his shoulder feels," he ticked his head toward Chuck who nodded and gently rubbed his shoulder. Lute's eyes narrowed at the two men and with a disgruntled growl Lute nudge his horse forward to the other riders.

Chuck sighed, "That was close..." he said as he watched Lute ride to the front of the group.

"I'll say it was." Doc smiled at Chuck then winked with a slight smile on his face. Maybe things would turn out okay after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt inched his way toward the small shack and then as he got within ten feet he charged to the rough planked wall next to the window. The glass panes where still intact and so was the off-white curtain that looked worse for wear. Matt clutched his rifle and brought it up in front of him reading it for use. The marshal crouched and slowly leaned toward the window and peeked through the dusty glass. He could see nothing form where he stood so he ducked under the window and moved to the other side. Again he carefully peeked through the window. This time all he could see was the dying fire in the hearth. Matt sighed heavily and the stood tall. With flustration and anger flowing through his veins, Matt waved for Festus and motioned him to come down to the shack.

Festus waved back and wasn't sure if he was thankful or not as he didn't know by Matt's action whether Doc was inside or not. A lump grew in Festus' throat, "If that old codger got himself killed, I'll kick him in the rump before they plant him...I sware I will..." the deputy said as he gathered the reins for Buck and climbed up onto his saddled mule. "Come on ol' Ruth. Let's git down thar and see what Matthew has to say and I might add, I don't like the looks of things." Festus often talked things out with his mule, Ruth who was a willing listener. With a light gab of his big Texan spurs, Festus moved Ruth forward and they made their way down to the shack where Matt waited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty was awake but was extremely sore especially if she tried to move, "Sam, I need to get to a proper bed. This examination table is too small and uncomfortable..." she tried to push herself up bu the pain was too great for her so she settled back down. "I don't know why Doc keeps this old thing..."

Sam smiled slightly and said he'd get help to move her, "I'll get Ma Smalley to help you into the back room and get you comfortable," the barkeep said as he slowly moved to the door and placed his hand on the knob.

"Sam?" she heard him stop, "has there been any word on Doc?" Kitty tried to look over her shoulder.

"Sorry Miss Kitty. Nothing. Not a word from the Marshal either." Sam looked down with sadness hanging over him as he opened the door to leave. "Thanks Sam. I just needed to know," Kitty said with her voice filled with trepidation for her friends and Matt - she couldn't exist without them, especially without Matt. Warm tears filled her blue eyes and stung her cheeks as the rolled down her face as all of a sudden she felt venerable without the men in her life around her.


	15. Chapter 15

Matt walked around the front of the shack and continued to look up to the horizon following the tracks. Festus halted the animals and slid down from his saddle and walked them to the water trough where he tied them to a hitch. The horse and mule were thankful for the drink.

Festus slowly walked toward his boss, "Matthew?"

Matt looked over his shoulder, "Looks like four of five horses and I can't say if Doc is with them or not. These tracks might belong to other cowboys." Matt twisted his mouth as he continued to look at the ground.

Festus walked toward the door of the shack and slowly pushed it open. Even thought the interior was poorly light, Festus noted that there were certainly signs that the cabin had recently been occupied. The deputy stepped in through the door and was followed by Matt.

The hill man worked his way around the room and looked at the smoldering ambers in the hearth. Festus was just about to turn away when something small and white caught his eye so he crouched down to have a closer look. There was a soiled and bloodied ball of cotton that hadn't burned, "Matthew?" Festus drew Matt's attention.

Matt joined Festus and slowly picked up the cotton ball, "It's got blood on it..."

"That's what I thought too, Matthew." Festus' right eyebrow crept up to his hat. Festus was fast to his feet and started look around the little room further when his eyes drifted to the unmade bunk. The deputy made his way over and notice dried blood on the blankets and more cotton swabs that hadn't been burnt, "Matthew..."

Matt stood and walked to the bunk and stood next to Festus. Matt reached down and pulled the wooly blanket back and took a more in-depth look. The marshal's keen eyes scanned the bedding and finally found what he hoped he'd find. Matt reached forward and carefully picked up several tiny lead balls, "Look Festus. Shot from the guard's gun..."

Festus pick one ball out of Matt's hand and looked at it, "It sure is, Matthew. That means ol' Doc must have done some doctoring here."

"Sure looks like it Festus," Matt rubbed his bristled chin. The marshal moved back to the door and turned back to Festus, "How long ago do you think they left?"

Festus moved back to the coals in the hearth and held his hand over the little smoking pile. After a few seconds he pulled his hand back, "I figure they left about two hours ago, Matthew."

Matt clenched his jaw muscles and looked back to the horizon, "That's what I figured too. Come on, we've got a lot of tracking to do . . . " Matt almost lumbered off the small wooden platform that was at the entrance. Festus drew a deep breath and took the small pail of water that remained on the cook stove and poured it over the smoldering coals in the hearth - they hissed and belched steam and smoke in protest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The summer sun was now over head and Doc was feeling its effects - without his hat, his head felt like it was catching fire. He loosely draped his bandana over his head hoping that Lute would pull up soon for a rest. Even Chuck was wobbling in his saddle and every now and again Doc would pull him upright. Bo noticed.

Another hour had passed when Bo finally nudged his horse to catch up to Lute who was setting quite the pace for the heat of the day. "Lute?"

"What?" Lute Gage snapped at his little brother.

"I think we need to stop for a spell. Chuck is barely hanging onto his saddle and the doctor isn't too far behind from collapsing."

Lute slowed his horse's pace and looked back at Chuck and Doc. He hated the thought of losing valuable daylight to travel by, but he also made a promise to his friends that he'd look out for them. With a grunt he looked at Bo, "Next river we come up to, we'll cross and travel for another hour and then rest. If anyone is following, I'll make sure they won't have a clue which way we have headed." Lute's grin was full of hate.

Bo nodded and smiled weakly, "I'll let the others know." The younger Gage brother pulled hard on his reins and turned his horse back to Chuck and Doc to share the plan. Even Bert was somewhat received at the news.

For at least another hour, Lute lead the group along a twisted path and over fields before they reached the stream. It wasn't as fast flowing as he'd hoped, but it would still do, none-the-less. Lute manoeuvred his horse down the bank and ordered the others to follow. Bert was the last one to cross the stream. Once on the other side, Lute ordered Bo to take Chuck and the doctor upstream and they headed off as instructed.

Lute motioned for Bert to follow him. After a few minuted, Lute and Bert walked their horses up the middle of the stream bed and once they reached where the others had crossed they made more tracks and repeated the process until they reached their first entry point again. By now the mud and sand was a mixture of tracks going in both directions and now all they had to do was to mask the ones that lead to the rest of Lute's gang. Lute was certain that once he dragged the heavy branch over the trial, no one would ever spot it. He almost burst out into a laugh as he and Bert let go of the tree branch as they rode toward their friends.


	16. Chapter 16

Ma Smalley sat next to Kitty who was now resting more comfortably in the bed that was in the back room of Doc's office. Ma had prepared some chicken soup for Kitty, "You sure could use some more soup, Kitty. You hardly touched a drop in the bowl and you need all the fortification you can get right now in your condition."

"I know..." Kitty's eyes looked tired and worried, "I'm just thinking of Doc, and Matt, and Festus." She seemed to flop back even further into the deep mattress. 

Ma removed the small tray from Kitty's lap, "It sure was strange that someone would just come up here and snatch Doc away like that, isn't it?" She tried to make small talk.

Kitty looked up to Ma and attempted to smile, "Well, it's not like it hasn't happened before. I just can't imagine what Doc is thinking right now, knowing that I'm here like this. I'm really afraid he might try something foolish to get back to Dodge." 

"Oh, Kitty. Doc's not one for such things anymore; he's beyond adventure. He'll think about trying to get back here, I'm sure. However, we don't know anything of his whereabouts or who took him. Maybe he's gone off to deliver a baby. I mean, who knows how far away he is. He's a smart man and will get back here when he can, and you can count on that." Ma tried to be reassuring.

"Yeah. Maybe." Kitty was not buying the thought of the doctor running off with some farmer to deliver a baby without telling someone. Kitty twisted her mouth in thought and then sighed. All she could think of now was Ma's comment about Doc being beyond adventure. She almost laughed out loud thinking that despite his age and the fact he looked somewhat frail sometimes; he was far from being over the hill and would jump into the fray as quick as a man half his age should the need arise. Kitty smiled to herself thinking what a good facade the doctor had for all these years.

Ma gathered the small wooden tray and napkin, then stood, "You look like you could use a good day of sleep, Kitty."

Kitty looked up at Ma, "I bet I do. I must look like a real mess." Kitty smiled wearily at the boarding house owner. "Thanks for looking in on me, Ma." 

Ma chuckled and started out of the room, "I figure that's why I stay in Dodge. And by the way Miss Kitty, even on your worst day you still look good to me." As Ma reached the outer office door she hollered back, "I'll stop by in a few hours to check on you."

Kitty never heard Ma as she had closed her eyes and slipped into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Festus reached the stream bed after about a two-hour journey over hills and through brush as they followed the riders' trail. Matt pulled Buck to an abrupt stop and Festus was soon to respond as they both looked down the sandy river bank with the various tracks heading in all directions. Both law m stepped down from their mounts and walked down to the tracks. Festus knelt down and touched each hoofmark and noted, "These are the same one that were at the shack, Matthew." He looked back up to his boss.

Matt stood tall and adjusted his hat back on his head, "I figured as much," he said as his eyes scanned the opposite shore. For more evidence Slowly he tied Buck's reins to a nearby shrub and then walked down to the stream. Matt's eyes narrowed in thought as he tried to make sense of the tracks. He looked up the stream and then down again, but they didn't make any sense at all. "Festus? Do these tracks make sense to you?"

The hill man walked carefully down the bank and examined the muddy tracks. He said nothing at first. The hill man walked across the stream and looked in both directions, "Matthew, I think they doubled back on us and headed back down stream." Festus pointed.

Matt nodded, "Seems like the kind of thing they would pull. Come on, let's get back on their trail." Matt walked up the bank and took hold of the reins and was about to step into his saddle when he stopped.

Festus watched his boss with deep interest, "Matthew?"

Matt walked back down to the stream and looked at the tracks again, "It's too easy."

Festus scrambled down the bank and joined the marshal, "Whatcha thinin' Matthew?"

Matt turned sharply to Festus, "This is too easy. They wanted us to believe they went back down stream."

Festus lifted his rag-tagged felt hat and scratched his head then flopped the hat back down. The marshal was right. Festus felt embarrassed, "I guess I was jist hoping that we'd catch up to them and save ol' Doc."

Matt looked down at Festus, "Both of us want that, Festus. That's why we have to try even harder to out smart this bunch. Hopefully Doc has something up his sleeve that might help us." Again Matt's eyes looked up the stream and he felt never before so defiant, "I'll make them pay for what they've done by hurting Kitty and if they harm Doc in any way...they'll pay. You can mark my words on it..."

Festus swallowed and nodded. He heard that tone in Matt's voice before and he had to be ready to act to slow him down or stop him before all chaos broke loose and Matt found himself on the other side of the law - and what a formidable enemy he'd make.

The day was wearing on and Matt was determined to at least prove that the tracks that lead downstream were a hoax and meant to lead them away from where the Gage gang was actually heading. Matt walked back to Buck and climbed up onto the saddle. With a gentle nudge he loped down to the stream and worked his way up. He hoped that his decision was correct, other wise he'd have wasted valuable time tracking the gang that took Doc Adams and wounded Kitty Russell.


	17. Chapter 17

The day worn on and Lute continued to push his men, even though he was supposed to stop and let them rest as he was asked by his brother Bo and Chuck who was barely upright on his saddle. In fact, if it wasn't for Doc holding the young man by the arm, Chuck would have fallen off his mount miles back. Doc's eyes narrowed at Bo and Lute every time they looked back toward him.

"I don't like what I see in them old eyes back there," Bo said nervously, "I think he might try something."

"Good. I hope he does. Then I wont have to drag him along. I'd even leave Chuck with him and the two of them can sort things out." Lute sneered.

Bo looked at his brother with a hint of surprise in his eyes, "You said you'd help Chuck. You just can't leave him with that old sawbones! He'd never make it..." Bo argued back to which his brother cut him off with just a glare. Bo swallowed and said nothing more and he hoped that maybe the doctor as planing something. Slowly Bo looked back over his shoulder only to be looking again into Galen Adams' crystal blue eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Festus worked their way up the stream and finally found what they were looking for, "Festus! Look." Matt pointed down into the soft mud.

Festus slid off his saddled and examined the hoof marks more closely, "Thar the same ones Matthew." Festus stood and looked up the stream and then climbed back up onto his mule. "They're about two to three hours ahead of us. If that one feller is hurt like we think he is, he can't be in too gooda shape right now, I can guarantee that..." Festus ticked his head. He'd seen stronger men succumb in better conditions - the heat of the day was becoming unbearable.

Matt pursed his lips and squinted at the horizon, "If we can keep tracking them until night fall, we might just catch up to them and take them in the morning." Clearly Matt was not thinking straight with his thoughts on Kitty and Doc.

Festus said nothing and his lack of input spoke volumes to Matt, who's eyes slowly looked over to the hill man. Festus was leaning over his saddle horn and looking no-too-impressed at the men they were after. "Festus?" Matt said trying to get his deputy to talk.

Slowly Festus looked over Matt, "We can't wait another day, Matthew. Ifin we catch up to them hooligans tonight, we'd should be able to take them. It's four guns to two, but we'd have the drop on them. If they cut and break at dawn with ol' Doc, they'll cross the drylands, and you can mark my words on that. These fellers aren't gonna give up...least not without a fight."

Matt drew a deep breath through his nostrils and nodded in agreement, "I'm glad one of us is thinking." Matt smiled at his loyal deputy who still held his eyes on the horizon.

"Matthew, ifin we can git close enough tonight, I could get down to their camp in the dark and likely snatch ol' Doc out of there." Festus offered.

Matt shook his head, "That sounds too risky and we don't know where they are camped just yet." Matt nudge Buck forward, "we'll catch up to them first then assess our next move." Matt's blue eyes where a comfort to Festus. It seemed to the hill man that the marshal might have regained some of him senses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the sun setting behind the hills and the coolness of night coming on, Lute finally called for his men to take a rest and get some sleep. Doc slowly stepped down from his horse as it had been a long time since he'd ridden a horse for so long. His legs, backside and back ached. "He, now, easy," the doctor reached up to help Chuck down off his horse. Doc was not impressed with the little assistance the young outlaw's friends cared to offer. "Chuck, you just sit right down there and I'll get some things to redress that shoulder of your's..." Doc said as he walked back to his horse with the medical bag.

As Doc started to untie his medical bag, he sensed someone standing behind him. Doc turned and looked into Lute Gage's eerie smile, "Whatcha planning on doing Doc?"

Doc tried to ignore Lute and tried to sidestep him but Lute caught him sharply by the shoulder and spun him around, "I asked yo a question you old quack!" 

Doc looked over to Lute's clenched fist on the doctor's shoulder then back up to Lute, "I heard ya. And if you had a brain in yer head you'd know. I'm gonna redress Chuck's shoulder and I also need hot water to do that..." Doc wriggled out from under Lute's fist and could feel the growing hate within the outlaw. It didn't matter now, Doc was certain that tonight, ne was going to make a run for his life so all he had to do was to continue to be the doctor for Chuck. Doc had noted that the stream banks had gotten steeper and that the stream was growing deeper as well. He was certain that his only hope was to try to escape by jumping into the stream, but the time was not right. 


	18. Chapter 18

Lute finally agreed to a small fire, as even he wanted a cup of hot coffee to take the chill off and cut his nerves. As he stood next to the flame that silhouetted him in the dark he scanned the hills for sighs of movement and sounds that might indicate that company was on their way into the small camp. So far he saw nor heard anything out of the normal. He relaxed slightly. The outlaw's eyes drifted over to the doctor and he watched him finishing redressing Chuck's shoulder over his tin cup. "Fools, both of them," he muttered to himself.

By now Bo made his way up the path from the stream with a bucket of water. "How much more of this is Doc gonna need?" Bo said as he sat the bucket down roughly causing water to splash over the edge.

Lute looked down at the vessel, "I don't know and I don't care. That's all he's gonna get for now."

"What do you mean by that?" Bo question his older brother.

"I mean, he ain't gonna get any more hot water tonight. I want to douse this fire soon. Hell, I'm sure by now that damn Marshal from Dodge has picked up our trail. He's no dummy and from what I heard and he ain't one to quite neither. I just hope with the little trick we pulled at the cross over at the stream gained us some time."

Bo scratched his stubbled beard and looked over to Chuck who was now sleeping. Doc was washing some of his instruments in a small enamelled tray he carried in his medical bag. "What about him?" Bo motioned toward Doc.

"Dunno yet. I have a funny feeling he's gonna try something. We'll have to keep an eye on him. If Dillon shows up and he's dead, we won't have a chance." Lute finished his coffee and poured the grounds out onto the fire which hissed.

"Why would he be dead?" Bo questioned further.

"Cause he got himself that way. Why else? I'm not about to go over and just do him in. That will happen on his terms and a last resort. If you see that cagy old pill pushed thinking too hard, I want you or Bert to give him a reminder, you hear?"

Bo nodded and left Lute to his thoughts. Bo still didn't like the way his brother was doing things but didn't know what to do about the situation. Bo wandered to his horse and pulled his bed roll from the horse's rump when he heard the unmistakable sound of a six-gun hammer being rolled back. Bo stood frozen at his horse.

"You make the slightest wrong move and it'll be your last." Festus whispered into Bo's ear from the shadow of Bo's horse. Bo swallowed hard then continued to look like he was getting his bedroll, "What do you want me to do?"

Festus looked over his shoulder, "Is the doctor all right?"

"Never touched him," Bo swallowed again, "But I think he might be planning something."

Festus smiled slightly to himself about Doc's crafty ways and then quickly returned his thought to the issue at hand, "I want you to do nothing. You even look in my direction and I'll kill ya." Bo nodded and removed the bedroll and walked back to the fire.

"What took you so long?" Lute questioned.

"Oh, uh, one of my ties knotted up..." Bo said as he busily unrolled his bed trying not to make eye contact with his brother.

Lute looked up to the horses that remained saddled for a quick getaway. His eyes tried to peer into the night shadows. Hairs rose up on the back of his neck as a sense of something watching them washed over him. Then he wondered if it was just paranoia that was creeping into the camp. Lute figured that it was around ten o'clock in the evening. Fast-moving clouds played hide and seek with the moon which caused his eyes to play tricks.

Lute moved closer to Bo who sat on his bedroll with his legs crossed, "You ready for the night watch?"

Bo looked up and only nodded then watched Lute walk to his bedroll then give his orders to Bert to also turn in for a while. Bo's eyes scanned around the camp and searched the fringes of the light cast from the small fire for the deputy. He couldn't see anyone and now he wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him. Quickly he shifted his eyes over to the doctor who was hunched over Chuck and pulling a blanket over the wounded man. Bo now wondered if the doctor really did have a plan of escape or rescue. Bo pulled his knees up under his chin and wrapped his arms tightly around them setting his chin on his knees. How he hated Lute for getting him into this situation.

Doc finished with Chuck and carefully glanced over his shoulder to Bo. He noted that the young Gage seemed somewhat rattled. Doc's eyes then searched the night and wondered if help was not too far away.

Doc stood and slowly walked over to the blanket that he was given and as he stood looking at it on the ground he swiped his right hand across his moustache in thought. Again his eyes searched the night and saw nothing. Doc then started to walk toward the river when Bo caught up to him, "Where do you think yer going?"

Doc stopped and turned to the young man, "When nature calls, you have to answer it..." Doc was quick to answer.

Bo twitched his mouth and nodded, "Just be quick about it..."

Doc scratched his ear and turned toward the stream. He wanted to desperately to get back to Kitty and yet he held hope for Chuck. Doc had to spend a moment to do some soul searching. In fact, having thought about it, the only ones in the Gage's gang he didn't like were Lute and Bert. And now he had to decide if the other two were worth saving.


	19. Chapter 19

Bo sat quietly for a few minutes waiting for Doc to return and when he didn't he began to get fidgety. He slowly stood and placed a small log on the crackling ambers. With his back to the flames he could see slightly better into the night - yet he still didn't see Doc. Bo looked over his shoulder to his sleeping brother and remembered what the deputy said to him. Bo's eyes shifted back to the night.

Doc stood near a steep drop when he heard his name, "Psst. Doc..." He listened hard and the voice sounded like Matt's. Doc jumped when his name was whispered again only this time he inched his way toward the source, "Matt?" he whispered into the brush.

"Yeah. Are you all right?" Matt questioned his old friend.

"I'm okay. How's Kitty?"

Matt moved through the brush and stopped short of being seen, "Last I saw her, she was being looked after by Sam." Matt moved slightly closer and looked at the physician, "Doc. Festus and I are here to get you back to Dodge. In a few minutes I want you to get back down here with Festus while I circle over the top ridge to get the drop on this bunch."

Docs ran his hand over his moustache and thought quickly, "I have to get back or Bo will wonder where I've gone." But Doc had to tell Matt who he was up against, "There's four of them in all, lead by a fella named Lute Gage. The other leader is Bert Miller. Lute's younger brother is tied up in this also and there's one's in pretty bad shape," Doc whispered before he left, "and Matt, I'd like to try and save the wounded boy and Bo Gage, if you can..."

Matt said nothing as he watched the doctor walk back to the little camp. Festus moved through the bush behind Matt, "How's Doc, Matthew?" he kept his voice as quiet as possible.

Matt drew a deep breath, "He's fine, Festus. Only one thing that will hinder us from getting him out of here quickly though..."

Festus arched his right eyebrow, "What's that, Matthew?"

"He wants us to try and bring in the fella that's hurt and the young one named Bo..." Matt whispered over his shoulder before returning his gaze to the camp. Festus could only shake his head, "That don't surprise me none at all."

Bo relaxed when he saw the doctor slowly walking up the path to the camp. He could tell that the old pill pusher was tired just by the way he moved. Bo walked over to him, "I just want you to know this ain't my doing..." Bo offered a hollow apology.

Doc nodded and looked over to Lute who was sound asleep, "I know," he said sourly. Doc started to walk toward the blanket he was allotted for sleeping on when Bo gently took his arm, "Doc. Some fella just threatened to kill me if I let onto Lute that he was out there..."

Doc looked down at Bo's hand and back up to his eyes, "Better do as he said then, 'cause he will and I give my word on that." Bo's hand dropped from Doc's arm and the young man turned to the night again with his shoulders slumped. Doc shook his head out of sadness for the young outlaw. Obviously his big brother was blinded with greed and rage not to see what he was doing to Bo. Doc slowly lowered himself to the blanket and pulled half of it over him. The doctor then wondered what a few minutes ment to Matt - he'd give it twenty before he moved to the stream to hook up with Festus.

Matt cautiously worked his way through the dark and over the ridge that fronted the camp. As the marshal crouched behind a large rock outcrop he could clearly see all five men. He watched the one wake man slowly moving around the camp looking into the night and concluded that it was the man that Festus contacted earlier. Matt's eyes then spotted Doc who rolled onto his side. Matt watched Doc slowly lifted his head and look over his shoulder to the standing man. "Come on Doc. Make your move..." Matt muttered.

Slowly like on command, Doc pushed his blanket off and scurried behind another large rock. Bo caught sight of him and humped but didn't make a sound. Matt's heart skipped a beat and hoped that the man was the one Doc identified as Bo Gage.

Doc scurried down the path toward Festus when Lute heard some commotion and pulled himself to his feet kicking at the other sleeping man, "Get up Bert! The quack is on the run!"

Lute turned to his brother and glared at him, "Where did the old pill pusher go?"

Bo just froze looking down to the stream.

"I see him!" Bert yelled as he could see Doc's white shirt in the moon light. Bert fired off several shots.

Doc heard several bullets whiz by when he turned to see Bert charging down the path toward him. Bert fired two more shots and one clipped the doctor across the upper arm causing him to lose his balance along the stream. Doc twirled his arms like a windmill trying to regain his balance but his foot caught a divot and he plunged backward toward the stream as Festus watched in horror. The deputy then stepped out and fired several shots back at Bert who fell to his knees. Festus looked up to see Matt fighting it out with Lute. There were several more shots then silence.

Matt stood and looked down at the camp the started to walk down the embankment. Bo sat next to Chuck who remained unconscious, "He done nothing Marshal." Bo quivered as Matt approached and kicked the young man's gun away.

Matt said nothing as he surveyed the area and finally walked to Lute. Matt looked down at the dying man, "You Lute Gage?"

"Yeah...and that's what I want on my stone..." Lute gurgled through the blood in his mouth.

"Did you fire your rifle at the stage coach during the attempted hold up?" Matt's voice held a sharp edge.

"I sure did...hoped to kill the guard or anyone else..." Lute laughed then sputtered.

Matt only glared at the dying man then started to walk away when he heard the sound of the hammer being drawn back on a gun. Matt's lightening draw was no match for the dying man and with deadly accuracy, Lute was dead. Matt's eyes squinted to Bo who hadn't moved an inch.

"Matthew! Matthew come quick!" Festus bellowed through the night air.

Matt all of a sudden realised he'd forgotten about Festus and Doc for a split second. Matt raced toward his deputy, "Festus? Where's Doc?"

Festus looked up to Matt, "There was plenty of gun fire and he fell over the back before I could get to him..."

Both lawmen leaned over the back and could not see any sign of Doc.


	20. Chapter 20

Doc didn't have a clue of how far down the swift flowing stream he travelled before he managed to pull himself to shore. Exhausted and bedraggled, he stood and stumbled further up the bank to looked around. Nothing looked familiar in the moon light. Quickly Doc searched his vest pockets and was received that his glasses and gold pocket watch were still with him and not somewhere at the bottom of the stream. 

As the doctor walked further up the bank, he realized that his upper arm began to sting from the bullet that grazed him back at the encampment. He could see by the moonlight that the wound was bleeding as his white shirt sleeve was quickly darkening with blood. The only thing he could think do was to tie his shoestring neck tie around his arm, just above the injury to slow the blood flow. He would have used his bandana, but that was back at the camp with Chuck. With a quick look around Doc found a fair sized rock to sit on, to steady himself as he tended to his wounded arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus gathered Ruth by the reins and walked carefully ahead of the mule as they made their way down the winding path to the stream below the outlaw's camp. Matt told Festus that he and Bo would bury the two dead men and then work their way down the stream from above, bringing Chuck with them.

The whole time Festus fretted about his oldest friend wondering if he was hurt and if he was how badly. The worst thought crossed his mind - that being that Doc didn't even survive the initial fall. Festus was relieved, once he reached the stream side and didn't find the doctor spread out on the rocks along the edge. The hill man's eyes then searched the far shore and didn't see anything that looked like a white shirt.

Festus pulled lightly on his reins and guided the mule along the rocky bank. After about fifteen minutes of not seeing any signs of the doctor, Festus stopped and cupped his hands around his mouth, "Doc? Do ya hear me?" he yelled a loudly as he could. The deputy's voice reverberated off the hills and echoed several times. Festus didn't think Doc would holler back, but at least if Doc did hear him, he'd know that he was being searched for by the deputy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc had finished doing what he could with his arm which throbbed and the more it throbbed the more he thought about it. It was an endless circle of pain. As the physician sat looking down at the stream he wasn't sure if he heard his name or not. He definitely heard something, but it might have been the shock of the fall and the wound that were setting in - not to mention being soaked to the bone. Through his shivers he listened harder and all he could hear was the wind rustling the tree leaves and the trickling sound of the stream. The moon cast light on the water which was somewhat of comfort to the doctor.

Doc pushed his wet grey curley locks up from his forehead and looked around trying to decide how to go about starting a fire to warm himself. Slowly he pushed up from the rock he sat on and found some dried leaves and twigs. The doctor gathered what he could and brought them back to the rock. His next trick was to actually make a spark to light the fire with. By the little light he had from the moon, Doc picked up one rock after another tossing them aside until he found what he was looking for. Finally he found sizable piece of chert and as he quickly clipped another rock, small bright sparks flew into the darkness. With a little more control, Doc leaned over his little pile of twigs and leaves. He struck the two rocks across each other several more times and finally a spark landed where he needed it. Carefully the doctor nursed the smoldering amber into flame and a few steady, long breaths the little glow deep inside the pile of dried twigs popped to life - it even caught Doc by surprise as he pulled back quickly.

As the fire grew, Doc piled more little twigs onto the top and then stood and slowly pulled his vest off knowing that a person in wet clothing loses much more body heat. The mere movement of his wounded arm caused him to bite his lower lip. Once his vest was off, he hung it in a nearby tree and then set out to gather some more branches.

The Dodge physician returned to his little fire and piled the few branches and twigs he could find near by. He sat down and rubbed his hands together over the flames which magically seemed to warmed him right through. All-the-while, he kept thinking he heard his name being called and concluded he was delirious from hungry and cold. Doc reached up to his vest and pulled his pocket watch from the pocket and popped it open with his thumb.. If the time was correct, it was shortly past one in the morning. The moon was now almost behind the hills. 

Doc looked around and decided his best place to sleep was next to the big rock - that way it reflected the heat back to him. After adding a few more branches and watching the sparks illuminate the darkening sky, Doc settled down next to the rock and curled up as tight as he could and tried to sleep. He drew a deep breath and held it and as he finally let it go he decided it was going to be a long night alone.


	21. Chapter 21

Sam slept with his head down on Doc's desk. The barkeep told Ma that he'd spell her for the night and look after Kitty Russell. Sam thought he was dreaming when he heard the sounds, but then in a stupor he awoke to the sounds of Kitty moaning in pain. Quickly the barkeep stood and raced into the back bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, taking Kitty's hand in his, "Miss Kitty?" She tossed her head back and forth on the white pillow.

Kitty continued to moan and Sam tried again to wake her from her sleep, "Miss Kitty. It's me, Sam." Even his baritone voice couldn't shake her. Sam then realized how warm her hand was in his. He looked down at the delicate hand and then up to her face and he carefully placed his free hand on her forehead. Kitty had a bad fever and now Sam was unsure of what to do. Quickly he poured some water in the basin from the jug that sat on the small table next to the bed. Sam found a clean cloth and dipped into the cool water and then placed it on Kitty's forehead. Kitty groaned again. Sam removed the cloth and repeated dipping it, ringing it out and placing it on Kitty's head several more times before he had to find someone to help him. 

Sam swiftly left the doctor's office and down the stairs to find Ma Smalley. He felt bad that he was going to have to wake her after she just likely got into bed. Sam reached the boarding house door and rapped loudly. The sound carried up the street and a few late night citizens passed by looking at the barkeep strangely. Sam continued to knock on the wooden door.

Ma heard the ruckus and pulled herself out of her bed and draped a large shawl over her shoulders, "Hold on a minute," she hollered out to the front room. Ma lit her oil lamp and picked it up before heading to the large common room. Once she reached the door, Ma set the lamp on the little table and then opened the door, "For Heaven's sake, Sam. What is it?"

"It's Miss Kitty. She's got a very high temperature and I'm not sure what to do!" Sam's dark brown eyes held all the other information Ma needed. Ma smiled and placed her hand gently on Sam's cheek, "Don't panic, Sam. It won't do anyone any good. Now, let's go see Kitty." The two left the boarding house closing the door behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus continued to comb the shore along the stream in search of Doc. The moon was all but gone now behind the hills. It was slowly going in the dark. "Dang, Doc. Where in thunder did ya get to?" he talked to himself. As the deputy rounded the curve in the stream, he caught a whiff of smoke which caused him to stop. Festus' skills as a hill man allowed him to practically pinpoint the direction that the smoke smell came from. He turned and sniffed. The smoke seemed to be coming from further down the stream and Festus followed it.

Doc was still pressed against the rock huddling it for warmth from the fire, but the fire was simply not strong enough to cut the night's cool air and his wet clothing. The doctor tried harder to pull himself tighter, but it wasn't working, his body just couldn't curl into a ball liked he hoped. Doc felt defeated and then slumped as he just about gave up out of exhaustion.

Festus spotted the small fire but didn't see anyone with it. To him it could very well have been a hunter that started it, but the deputy took no chances as he approached. Festus tied Ruth's reins around a branch and then he slowly drew his gun and readied it as he approached the camp, "Hello to camp..." There wasn't a word.

Festus continued his approach when he spotted Doc's vest hanging in the tree, "Doc?! Doc?" he yelled as he rushed forward stumbling across the rocks.

Doc tried to push himself up, but he was drained of energy as he continued to shiver -now not from just being wet, but his body was letting him know it didn't like the adventure of the fall and swim; shock was setting in.

Festus reached the big rock and looked down at Doc, "Oh, Doc. Look atcha..." he quickly pulled his coat off and covered the physician as he knelt down and helped Doc to sit. "Yer cold to the bone!" Festus' eyebrows rose upwards in worry. 

The hill man looked around and then charged off into the night to gather more wood. Doc sat watching.

Festus finally returned with an arm full and place half of the branches on the dwindling fire. Sparks again drifted up into the dark sky. Swiftly Festus moved back to his friend, "Come on Doc. We gotta get these wet cloths off ya," he said as he pulled Doc's boots off one by one and then his socks. Doc shuddered and nodded in agreement.

"I need more than my coat...hang on Doc, I'll be back before you can say a rat ran over the rooftop with a piece of raw liver in its mouth..." Festus dashed off into the dark again, this time to fetch Ruth and the bedroll he had tied to his saddle.

After a few minutes, Festus pulled Ruth into the camp and quickly pulled his bedroll off the back of his saddle and unfurled it before wrapping it around Doc's shoulders. Festus could see slight relief in the doctor's weary eyes. "Come on Doc, ya have ta stand so I can git yer britches off to dry em..." Festus said as he urged Doc to stand and he did.

Festus flung the pants over toward the fire, "They won't dry in a hep.." Doc's teeth chattered as he spoke.

Festus looked back at the pants as he worked on unbuttoning Doc's shirt under the blanket and as he looked back at Doc he squinted, "Do you think I jist fell off a turnip cart?"

Doc smiled then shook his head. As Festus worked the doctor's shirt off Doc yelped, "Festus, I was winged by a bullet...careful." 

"Sorry, Doc. You ol' scudder, I still can't figure out how you managed to save yer hide after falling over the cliff."

Doc chuckled, "Festus. There's a lot about me you don't know..."

Festus smiled, "I believe that." And with that, the deputy did manage to carefully get Doc's shirt off. He then made sure Doc was warm before he started to hang up the wet clothing. Doc had finally fallen asleep and Festus smiled at his friend. "You're one tough turkey buzzard..." Festus then settled down for the night watch over his sleeping friend.


	22. Chapter 22

Ma Smalley held the cold damp cloth on Kitty's forehead, "I just wish I could figure out why Kitty has such a fever," her voice wavered with uncertainty and fear. Ma looked up to Sam, "I also wish Doc was here right now..."

Sam stood helplessly in the doorway. The barkeep's weathered face was filled with concern for his boss, "I could go out and look for him..."

Ma looked up at Sam, "And just where would you start to look? You know as well as I do, that we don't know where Doc is; or the Marshal and Festus for that matter."

Sam pursed his lips and nodded, "I suppose you're right Ma, but I just feel so useless standing here."

Ma smiled warmly at the barkeep, "You just keep the cold water coming up here and that little stove going out there..."

Sam smiled back; weakly as he watched Ma apply another cold cloth to Kitty's forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt rode the upper ridge of the stream and his hands were full. He had three horses from the outlaws and one Doc had ridden as well as Bo and Chuck close at hand. Chuck was more than willing to go back to Dodge to have his shoulder fixed up properly. However, Matt was still uncertain about Bo's disposition - he wasn't sure if the young outlaw was willing to risk his own life and make a run for the hills or not. It made for a tiring ride.

The small group was about an hour behind Festus because Matt insisted on burying the two dead men back at the camp. However, once they were on the trail, they seemed to make good time along the upper bank when Matt caught the smell of smoke in the night air. As the trio continued down the river the smell seemed to get stronger, "Festus?" Matt hollered out.

Festus sat next to the fire with his hands out in front of him. He was studying his sleeping friend's face and still trying to figure out how he survived the fall into the stream but that was interrupted with what Festus thought was his name being called. He stood and listened again.

"Festus? Is that you?" Matt yelled again and his deep voice broke the silence of the night.

Festus smiled and scrambled up the bank toward Matt, "Matthew! I didn't think you'd ever catch up," the deputy huffed at his boss.

"Did you find Doc?" Matt asked impatiently.

"I sure did, Matthew. That ol' scudder somehow managed to get himself righted before he went into the crick and then floated all the way down here. He looked like a half-drowned rat when I found him..."

Matt smiled, "I'm sure he did. But I wouldn't tell him that, if I were you," the marshal said as he stepped down from his saddle. "Get these two down to the fire, will you?" Matt said as he took Buck's reins and tied them to a branch before going down to check on his old friend.

"Sure thag Matthew." Festus smiled as matt disappeared down the back to the fire and Doc. "Okay, you. Down from the horse," he motioned to Bo. As Bo swung his leg over the back of his horse, his eyes caught the sight of the other outlaw's gun belts hanging off one of the other horses.

Festus saw the young man's look and leaned close, "You care to live another day, you just get whatever thought you're hatching out of yer mind right now." The edge to Festus' tone made Bo freeze and think twice about what he was planning. Somewhat reluctantly he chose to steer clear of the guns and the deputy - for now. Bo moved to Chuck's horse and assisted his wounded friend down from his saddle, "Come on Chuck. There's a nice warm fire just over here for us to sit by." Bo wrapped his arm around his friend and helped him down the bank.

Festus looked back to the horse with the gun belts and walked over to them. He decided to stash the guns in the bramble until morning. That way if Bo got the thought in his head again, he'd be empty handed.

Matt knelt down next to Doc and adjusted his hat back on his head, "Festus is right. You are one tough buzzard."

Doc rolled onto his back and looked up at Matt, "You otta know..."

Matt laughed, "Doc. How are you?"

Doc pulled the blanket tighter around him, "I'll be better once my clothes are dried..." he shivered.

Matt looked over to Festus' improvised clothes line, "Looks like they're drying to me..." he looked back to his friend, "You all right after the fall?"

Doc chuckled slightly, "You and Festus must think I'm made of glass. Certainly I'm all right. Only thing that hurts is my arm. I was grazed by a bullet..."

Matt stood, "I'll go up to the horses and get your medical bag that I picked up at the camp..."

Doc nodded, "Good thinking."

As Matt turned and walked past Bo and Chuck who were now next to the fire when he saw Festus just coming down from the horses, "Festus?"

"Oh, hiya, Matthew. I jist hid them guns under some thorny bushes. Seemed that ol' Bo, down there, had his eyes on one of them. I'll fetch them fer ya in the morning..."

Matt smiled and pat Festus on the shoulder, "Thanks for taking care of Doc."

Festus made a funny face, "Ah, fiddle sticks!" he playfully swatted his hand in the air, "That ol' scudder don't need me to look out fer him..."

Matt stopped and turned, "Doc would lead you to believe that..." and then Matt turned back to the horses for the medical bag.

Festus turned to the little camp and all of a sudden he knew what Matt ment. He giggled slightly as he made his way down to the fire.


	23. Chapter 23

Matt returned to the little camp and attended to Doc's bullet wound, "Ya know Doc, you're gonna have to slow down. A man your age shouldn't be catching bullets and jumping off cliffs..." Matt's light blue eyes twinkled with amusement.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" Doc grumbled as Matt swabbed and cleaned the crease across Doc's arm.

Matt shrugged and continued with his play, "I mean, what if the word got out that you aren't the old turkey buzzard that everyone says you are?"

"They do?" Doc's eyes squinted in question.

"Oh, sure. That's why you don't get many calls these days. They are all afraid of you..." Matt almost laughed.

"Pshaw." Doc spluttered. "Would you just finish up there? Good heavens, I'm glad I'm not paying for this..." Doc looked down at Matt's big hands as the marshal tied a small knot to keep the gauze in place on Doc's upper arm. Matt swatted his hands together to show he was finished, "Well there you go. No roughing around..."

Doc looked back down at his arm and nodded before looking up at Matt, "I otta retire and let you and Kitty take over my practice." Matt chuckled and pat Doc's other shoulder, "No way. Now get some sleep." Matt stood and placed another small log on the fire and looked around the camp. Both Bo and Chuck were asleep and Festus sat quietly by the fire and whittled on a twig. Matt moved to his bed roll and tucked in, "See you at first light Festus."

"You betcha, Matthew." And with the deputy's reassurance, Matt pulled his hat down over his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep.

Festus sat quietly and continued to cut at the twig he held when he heard Doc whispered his name, "Festus."

Festus looked over his shoulder at Doc who frantically was waving for the hill man to join him. Doc even placed his index finger over his lips and indicated to the deputy about his spurs. Festus stood and looked down at his boots and with an awkward motion he reached down and took hold of one spur in each hand and hobbled over to Doc.

The physician rolled his eyes at the sight, although it had the desired effect.

"Doc?" Festus whispered to the town doctor, "What's with the secret?"

Doc motioned for the deputy to sit next to him and when Festus did, Doc looked him straight in the eyes, "Festus, we're friends, right?"

Festus nodded, "Sure we are Doc. Good ones too, I figure."

Doc nodded eagerly, "Yes. Yes were are. And you trust my judgement, don't you?"

"Well mostly," Festus whined slightly and made a face, "Unless it came to yer doctoring and pokin' and proddin' the way ya do..."

Doc's eyes narrowed, "No, not that kind..." he looked past Festus to Matt who was laying next to the fire, "I mean the kind about situations and the like..."

"Oh, like when Matthew gets himself in a pickle and you somehow can talk some sense into him!" Festus' eyebrows rose in question.

Doc sighed, "Yes...something like that."

"Wall, foot Doc, what is it ya what with me?" the deputy leaned forward and waited for Doc to talk. Again Doc looked over Festus' shoulder at the sleeping marshal, then drew a deep breath. Doc's eyes seem to melt into Festus' who now hung on every word. The hill man could see the desperation in his friend's face and eyes, "Doc, what is it?"

"Festus. I want you to get me back to Dodge." Doc said in a solemn voice.

Festus straightened his back and looked strangely at the doctor, "Wall of course I'll get you back to Dodge. Ya think I was jist gonna leave ya here on the river bank?"

Doc waved his hands frantically in front of him, "No, no, no." He wiggled his right index finger at the deputy to lean closer, "I mean now. Tonight..."

Festus pulled back and his mouth hung open. The deputy looked back at Matt and over to the two outlaws and then he quickly looked back at Doc, "If Matthew saw me do that, he'd skin me with a butter knife..."

Doc twisted his mouth slightly and thought before he looked at Festus, "You can blame me."

Festus started to stand, "I jist don't know Doc."

Doc grabbed Festus by the wrist, "I have to get back to Kitty. I'm sure by now she needs me..." Doc's voice was convincing enough for the deputy.

"What about Matthew and them two?" Festus pointed over his shoulder.

"Matt can take care of them." Doc drew his right hand across his moustache and looked at Festus, "So will you help me?"

Festus stood and walked to the improvised clothes line and gathered Doc's warm dry clothing and walked it back to him, "If Matthew tans my hide because of this..." he handed Doc his clothes.

"I'll make damn sure he doesn't."

Doc scrambled into his clothes and pulled the blanket back up over his shoulders, "I'll leave a note for Matt..." Doc said as he pulled a small note pad and pencil from his medical bag to inform Matt where the two had gone.

Festus shook his head in displeasure the whole time and thought of the wrath Matt was going dish out at him for such disobedience.

Doc slipped a note into the rocks next to Matt's hand and then motioned to Festus to get to the horses. Once the two men left the camp, Matt lifted his hat and smiled, "He is one old scudder for sure."


	24. Chapter 24

The journey back to Dodge took the deputy and the doctor close to three hours and by the time they reached the outskirts of the city, the sun was just breaking over the horizon. Doc was exhausted and could barely stay on his horse. Festus kept a close eye on his friend and shook his head in wonder and moved Ruth up beside the doctor's horse, "Hang on Doc, we're almost home."

Doc groaned. He now realized that the tumble jarred a few bones and muscles and with every movement of his mount it reminded him, "Isn't there a short cut, or something?"

Festus' weary, weathered face creased with a smile, "Sorry, Doc. Thar ain't. Jist hang on. A few more streets and we'll be at yer office."

"You better not be lying, or I'll be the one to skin you with a butter knife..." Doc grumbled.

As they rounded the corner, they both caught sight of the doctor's office. Doc pulled his horse to a halt and looked up at the window, "Why in thunder would my oil lamp be lit?" he quizzed out loud. Festus pulled Ruth to a stop and looked at Doc.

"Maybe Miss Kitty is readin' the newspaper..." Festus offered. Doc shot a look over to the deputy who was now gazing up at the window, "I somehow doubt that." Doc said. Festus shrugged and concluded that as soon as they went up to the office they would find out. Festus nudged Ruth forward to the hitching post at the Long Branch and stepped down from his saddle.

Doc followed with his horse, however, his dismount was less than graceful as he vocally grumbled and groaned the whole way off the horse. It was now Festus that rolled his eyes and the doctor caught the look. Without a word, Doc raised his index finger and tilted his head while narrowing his eyes, and Festus knew enough not to mention the incident again to another living soul for fear of his life.

Doc unleashed his medical bag and with a quick swipe of his left hand over his moustache he climbed the stairs to his office - every muscle in his back, buttock and legs ached unmercifully. Doc reached the top landing and drew in a breath hoping that what was happing in his office was a happy event. However, his years of experience in the frontier town told him differently. Doc turned the door knob and was greeted by Sam.

The tall barkeep smiled, "It's awfully good to see you Doc." "Sam? What's going on here?" Doc tried to look passed Sam. "Doc. I'm glad you're here. It's Miss Kitty. She has a terrible fever and Ma and I have been with her since yesterday trying to break it..."

Doc quickly moved into the office and then into the back room where ma sat with Kitty, "Ma, let me have a look," the doctor ordered and he moved next to Kitty and set his medical bag on the small table next to the bed. Doc placed his hand gently on Kitty's forehead and shook his head. He knew something was wrong - he somehow sensed it. Doc looked around and ran his hand across his chin while he thought, "I need hot water, plenty of it. And open that window over there," he pointed before returning his attention to Kitty.

"Kitty? Kitty, honey. It's me...ole Doc..." he held her hand. "Come on Kitty, you're stronger that this, I know you are." Doc's crystal blue eyes were on the verge of spilling over as tears welled up. Doc's exhaustion caught him off guard and quickly he ran rubbed his eyes to hide the tears. Festus watch helplessly in the doorway. He knew what the old physician was doing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was now over the hills and reaching up into the blue Kansas sky as Matt and the two outlaws where now heading back to Dodge. The only sound to be heard was that of the horses hooves and for the longest time no one spoke until Bo looked at the marshal, "Marshal? How come you didn't gun Chuck and me down back at the camp?"

Matt slowly looked over to the young man on his right, "Firstly you didn't have any gun. Secondly, Chuck - over there, is in too bad of shape to be shooting at anyone, and thirdly, Doc asked me not to..."

Bo pursed his lips and furrowed his brow, "Why would he do a thing like that? I mean we were all at the stage coach. We are all guilty of hurting the guard and that lady he spoke of."

"I know you where there, but you'll have to ask Doc about the other. Sometimes he sees something in someone that is desperate. If I were you, I'd count my lucky stars...maybe he sees something in you." Matt's eyes locked onto the young man who turned to face the road. Matt could tell by the young man's look that he was doing a little soul searching when he heard Bo talk under his breath, "That'll be the day someone sees something Walter Gage's kid..."

Matt now understood the young man's anger. His father tried for years to rehabilitate a piece of dried out desert and turn it into a farm. He lost his wife and two other sons trying to make a go of it. That's when Lute cut himself from the family and turned his back on society. After Walter died, Bo tried to do his best to continue on the farm, but Lute's lure of fast money must have been too much for the lonely, unsuccessful, young farmers. Doc must have made the connection long before Matt - after all the doctor took care of the Mrs and the two sons on their death beds. Matt's eyes drifted back to Bo who still looked like he was trying to understand his situation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc carefully removed the gauze over Kitty's wound and realized that infection had started to set in which was causing her fever, "Damn," he cursed quietly. Festus hovered over the doctor's shoulder and he was afraid to ask how Kitty was doing. He gathered by the doctor's curse that she was not well, "Doc, is there anything I can do?"

Doc sat back and looked up at Festus, "Yes. I want you to make me one of your best coffees ever..."

"Huh?" Festus frowned, "How's a coffee gonna fix up Miss Kitty?"

"It's not for Kitty, Festus. It's for me. I need to stay alert and I can't think of anything else in town that keeps me wake than your coffee."

"Oh. Okay, then. I'll do that right away..." Festus left the doctor's office not know whether Doc comment was an insult or a compliment. None-the-less, he was going to make some coffee.


	25. Chapter 25

Matt and his two prisoners rode up Front Street and they all looked like they could use a week's worth of sleep. Matt caught a glimpse of Festus walking up Doc's staircase with what he thought was the coffee pot from the jail. He thought only briefly about it and the returned his concentrations back to the two young men he had in tow with him.

Sam saw the marshal and bandits from the swing doors of the Long Branch and followed the trio down to the jail house. Matt slowly dismounted and tied Buck to the rail in front to the office. "Okay, Bo. Get down and help Chuck," Matt ordered as he gathered the extra guns and his own rifle before entering the jail.

Bo played with the shackled on his wrists and looked around the street. Again the thought of fleeing wasn't far from his mind or wishes, but then he looked at his friend Chuck and knew that the marshal was likely right - perhaps Doc could help them avoid the rope. "Come on Chuck. Easy now." Bo held chuck by his good arm and tried to convince him to get off the horse.

"No Bo. We can't go to jail! Once the judge sees what we tried to do, we'll do hard time." Chuck protested until he saw the tall barkeep watching him from the boardwalk in front of the jail. Chuck noted something in the man's dark-brown eyes that assured him that everything was going to be all right. Sam smiled as Chuck eased up and slowly stepped down from his mount. Chuck and Bo stepped passed Sam, "You did the right thing, son. A desperate man will end up dead for certain."

Bo and Chuck stopped and looked up at Sam, "You sure seem to know what you're talking about. Been there have you?"

Sam's face softened as did his voice, "Yes I have, and I was lucky enough to have someone to rescue me. I've also seen a lot of young guns come through this town with notions of grandeur; only to see them lying under the sod over there on Boot Hill." Sam pointed to the hill that could be seen from the jail house. Bo slowly turned and looked at the old cemetery and the dead tree that stood in the centre. Bo thought a moment and then pat Chuck on his good shoulder, "Come on Chuck. Let's face the drummer..." Sam smiled and followed the two men into the law office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc finished his first cup of Haggen style coffee and shivered, "Did you boil one of your socks in that?"

Festus huffed, "A fine thing ta say to someone who gived ya the coffee without askin' fer a nickle."

"If I had to pay a nickle for that, I'd need my head read!" Doc chortled.

Festus was about to say something when both men heard a moan from Kitty in the back room. Doc quickly sat his cup down on his desk and turned to his patient, "Kitty?" he sat and took her hand.

Kitty's eyes opened slightly, "Doc. You're back. What happened to you?"

Doc leaned slightly forward and pushed some of Kitty's red hair out of her face, "You shouldn't be asking me questions, you should be conserving your strength," he gently cupped her cheek in his hand and she nodded in understanding. Doc smiled and started to pull away, "Doc. I feel strange inside; like a burning feeling."

Doc nodded, "I know. You have an infection - a very bad one at that. I'll set to working on clearing that up really soon, but I need to study it first. And Kitty, it might be uncomfortable for you when I do try to clear it up for you."

Kitty tried to joke, "As if being shot isn't uncomfortable enough."

Doc pat Kitty on the shoulder and stood, "You rest now, and I'll prepare for the treatment." Kitty nodded and closed her eyes again. Doc drew a deep breath. He wasn't certain which treatment was going to work the best to draw the poison out of the bullet wound. He'd read several articles on new techniques, but ever they seemed inconclusive to him. Short of calling in one of Festus' kin folk to introduce prescribed maggots to clean out the wound, he had to decide on which antiseptic he had that would work the best.

Doc walked to his medical cabinet and opened the door. He starred at bottles of alcohol, boric acid, phenol and iodine. Anyone would kill the germs that were causing the infection, but it was the end result that mattered to Doc the most. He wanted to leave little in the way of scar tissue. Doc ran his right hand across his stubbled chin as he thought.

Festus stepped close to the doctor, "Doc?" Festus whispered, "Are you gonna be able to help Miss Kitty?"

Doc hesitated before he answered. Doc slowly turned and faced Festus. The doctor's eyes held unshed tears. Doc swallowed hard and tried to muster a smile, "I hope I can Festus. The infection..." Doc's voice trailed off.

Festus looked toward the back room and then back to Doc. "Doc. Yer the onliest one that can save Miss Kitty. You know that." Festus moved closer and placed his weathered hands on each of the doctor's shoulders, "Yer just tired and ya need to rest a spell..." his hazel eyes met Doc's crystal blue eyes. Doc nodded as he understood what Festus was trying to do. "Thanks Festus. I wouldn't be much of a doctor if I didn't take chances and gave into my own needs." He placed his hand firmly on the deputy's shoulder, "You just keep the coffee coming." And with that Doc prepared to save Kitty Russell's life.


	26. Chapter 26

Matt pulled the key from the lock on the cell door that now held Bo and Chuck. Both young men sat quietly looking at the marshal as he walked back out to his office. Matt pulled the wooden door closed behind him and hooked the ring of keys on the wooden peg on the door frame. Sam stood near the door and waited to talk to Matt.

"Sam? Say, did Festus and Doc arrive in town this morning?" Matt asked as he looked at his desk and started to walk toward it and picking up a pile of mail.

Sam stepped further into the room, "Yes, Marshal. Doc and Festus are up at Doc's office with Miss Kitty right now."

Matt smiled, "Doc just had to get back here..." he said as he picked through the mail. "How is Kitty doing, Sam?" Matt still looked at the mail.

"That's what I came to tell you..." Sam's voice was unusually unnerved.

Matt slowly looked up, "Tell me what, sam? How is Kitty?"

Sam swallowed, and shook his head, "Doc says she has a high fever and a real bad infection in the bullet wound. He's working on clearing that up right now..."

Matt said nothing. He dropped the pile of envelopes back onto his desk and briskly walked to the door grabbing his tan Stetson on his way out the door, "Thanks for the information, Sam," he blurted out on the way.

Sam stood awkwardly in the jail house. He knew that Matt ment well and yet he also knew that there was a small fuse that refused to go out over Kitty's shooting. Sam pursed his lips and looked at the wooden door that separated the prisoners from the office. He hoped that neither of the men back there was directly responsible for Kitty's injury knowing full well that Matt would likely tear them apart. It would be bad enough for them just to be associated with the gang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt reached the base of the stairs that lead up to the doctor's office. He grabbed hold of the wooden banister and pulled himself up the stairs three at a time. Once he reached the top landing he drew a deep breath before grabbing the door knob and pushing the door open.

Festus was slowly pacing around the outer office and the door to the back room was closed. Matt stepped into the room and closed the door. Festus stopped and looked up at Matt and the deputy's eyes couldn't hide the sadness he felt. Matt stepped closer to Festus and looked down at him, "How is she, Festus?" His voice was low and cold. Festus knew that Matt was afraid of losing Kitty as he looked up at the marshal, "I don't rightly know. Doc's said she's got a fever and he said it's caused by an infection, er somethin' like that."

Matt moved closer to the door that separated the two rooms. "How long has he been working on her?" his eyes almost cut through Festus.

Festus nervously rotated the brim of his hat in his hands, "He's been in there since we got into town early this morning..."

Matt turned, and glared at the door that separated him from Kitty. He needed to see her and he was certain that his presence would help her. Matt's jaw muscles tightened and his eyes narrowed in hated thought - he now thought about Bo and Chuck and what they had to do with this situation. He swore to himself that if Kitty died he'd make their remaining hours living hell.

On the other side of the door, Doc held his syringe into the small tube he had inserted into Kitty's back. Carefully he pushed the small plunger and forced the salty water mixer into the wound. It was doing what he had hoped it would do - the grey green puss oozed out of the bullet wound. Doc repeated this method until he saw red blood. The doctor worked quietly and noted Kitty's light moans every now and again, "I'm almost done Kitty. Hang on honey..." he said while preparing the last syringe which contained a water and iodine mixture. Again he gently attached the syringe to the hose and pushed until he could see the iodine mixture run out of the injury.

Doc pulled the hose just as Matt opened the door, "Doc?"

Doc looked up in slight surprise, "Matt. I..." Doc tried to find words as he noted the look on Matt's face as the marshal looked at Kitty's back.

Doc quickly stood, "Now, Matt, this looks a lot worse than it is. I think I caught it just in time. If Festus hadn't brought me back like I asked him to do this morning..." Doc ticked his head and looked back at Kitty, "she might not be here right now."

Matt just stared at Kitty. His breathing was getting heavy with anger for Lute and his gang -Bo and Chuck included. Doc immediately sensed Matt's growing foul mood and ushered Festus over. The doctor hoped that the tow of them could calm Matt down.

Festus stood behind Matt and watched him, while Doc tried to talk sense into him, "Now, Matt. You know as well as I do that," Doc only got that much out when he heard Kitty moan again from behind him. The physician shiftily turned back tho the bed with Matt and Festus standing over his shoulder, "Kitty? It's me, Doc."

Kitty slowly raised her left hand and reached out and the first thing she touched was Doc's rather whiskery face. Kitty rolled her head to the left and barely opened her eyes, "I thought you wee Festus..."

Doc chuckled, "No, honey, it's me Doc." Doc stood, "Matt's here for you," the doctor moved out of the way and let Matt see Kitty. The marshal stroked Kitty's long red hair, "Hey, you have to get better," his voice finally was soft and caring.

"Oh?" Kitty said wearily.

"Yeah, you were going to go to supper with me on Saturday. I kinda get upset with broken dates."

Kitty smiled weakly, "Don't worry cowboy. There are other Saturdays..." she ran her hand over his wavy hair.

Doc nudged Festus in the ribs to move from the room and both men left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several days had passed and Kitty was now able to sit up in bed and enjoy food again. Doc had made provisions to move her over to her own room at the Long Branch later in the day. The doctor walked into the back room of his office and took Kitty's wrist in his hand and pulled out his pocket watch. As he adjusted his hand to read the watch Kitty quipped, "Doc, you're going to wear that watch out if you keep this up."

Doc released Kitty's wrist, "Well, I just don't want anyone coming back at me that I did this wrong or that," he fussed.

Kitty chuckled then looked at her friend, "Doc, I hear about what happened out there. I'm sure glad you're all right."

Doc smiled and placed his hand on Kitty's shoulder, "Takes more that a cliff and a stream to do in an old turkey buzzard..." he said as he left the room. Kitty didn't know what to say to that. She just smiled.

Doc slowly eased his aching body into the chair at this desk when Matt appeared at the door, "Doc," he said as he stepped through the door.

"Oh, hi Matt."

"Er, you still look a little stiff," Matt observed.

Doc sighed, "That's an understatement."

"How's Kitty?" Matt quickly changed the subject. Doc looked up at the tall law man, "She's getting feisty. You go deal with her. Oh, and Matt," he stopped the marshal, "let her know I'll be taking her to her room later to day." Matt smiled, "Sure Doc. She'll be happy with that."

Matt was again about to go in and see Kitty, "And Matt?"

Matt rolled his eyes, "Yeah?"

"How'd the boys do with Judge Brooker?"

Matt walked back to face Doc, "They did okay. I'm sure that they will come by soon to thank you for your words," Matt ticked his head, "Too bad that Bo got so caught up in his brother's ways. And then there's Chuck...it's probably a good thing he got shot as he had nothing else going for him. Brooker gave them both two years on a working farm."

Doc smiled, "Glad to hear that."

Matt again started back to the room where Kitty stayed when the doctor's office door flung open and Festus stood in the doorway holding a huge bouquet of wild flowers. "Good heavens! Who died!?" Doc said aloud.

"No one died, silly! These are fer Miss Kitty so she can put them in her room over at the Long Branch, dontcha see?"

With that Doc sneezed, and sneezed again. The doctor looked up at that deputy who then remembered that Doc was allergic to certain flowers. Matt stood in the doorway and burst out laughing at Festus who made a beeline for the door and stair case as Doc picked up a book and flung it toward the door.

Matt nodded and smiled. Once again things were back to normal in Dodge.

**The End**


End file.
